La Propuesta
by Mizuki Scarlet-chan
Summary: Lucy es una escritora poderosa, Natsu es un idiota sexy, por las casualidades de la vida ellos están "comprometidos" por la culpa de Lucy, la cual por su propio beneficio obliga a que el peli rosa se tenga que casar con ella…. Todo esto llevara a un sinfín de problemas para la rubia y el peli rosa. .. pasen y lean... soy un asco en esto de los Summary... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic se parece a otro fic, pero solo se parece en unas cosas, ya que este fic estaba basado en una película que tiene este mismo nombre "La Propuesta", pero les aviso que no se parecerá en casi nada a la película ni al otro fic.**

**Les digo que mi ortografía no es muy buena, pero espero que el Word me las arregle en lo más posible, o que una amiga (que tiene una excelente ortografía) las arregle, y disculpen si hay en este capítulo muchos horrores ortográficos.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

**Disclaimer 2:**** algunos personajes serán creados por mi imaginación. **

**sin mas preámbulos, ni aburrirlos mas... a leer :)**

..

..

..

..

..

..

**La Propuesta**

**Capituló 1 "el contrato"**

**-Señorita, usted será deportada…-.**

**-¡¿QUEE?, ¡NO! Huagajajahaa**~-llora dramáticamente

**-Su visa expiro y usted tendrá que regresar a Estados Unidos y después de aquello no podrá poner ningún pie en Japón**- le explico un hombre con traje negro

**-No me iré del país porque…. Porque-** no encontraba ninguna excusa para su defensa

**-Y entonces, ¿tiene algo que le sirva para que se pueda quedar aquí? -.**

_**-mm**_**… SI-** grito después de pensar en alguna escusa

**-¿sí?, ¿Qué es?-.**

**-Tengo novio, y me casare con el dentro de 1 mes-** le respondió

**-Pues entonces ¿esa sería la causa del cual pudiera quedarse? -** pregunto un poco inseguro el de traje

**-Sí, es esa la razón por la cual deba quedar aquí-** le respondió firme y segura

**-Pues entonces preséntemelo, claro si el "novio" existe-. **

**-Si lo quiere conocer venga maña a la hora que quiera y lo conocerá-.**

**-Clare que vendré-** se paró de su lugar en dirección de la puerta, pero antes volteo-** si lo que usted dice es mentira, no tendrá derecho a apelar en este caso-. **

**-Pierda cuidado- **le respondió la aludida

Luego de eso Lucy comenzó a pensar a mil por hora, solo unas preguntas tenía en mente y eran ¿Qué carajo voy hacer ahora?, ¿Cómo voy a continuar con mi carrera si me voy del país?, continuó peleando con su mente hasta que alguien entro a su despacho después de tocar la puerta por varios segundos sin respuesta.

**-Disculpa…. esto ¿señorita Heartfilia?...-**tras no recibir respuesta entro**- ¡¿pero qué demonios?!... ¿se encuentra bien?-.**

**-¿QUE?, ho… ¡NO! ¿Qué voy hacer?, ¡no me quiero ir!-**gritaba la rubia

**-Creo que no…. -**respondió a su propia pregunta

**-¡haaa!-** grito la rubia corriendo por toda la oficina, corría y corría tirándose el pelo con las manos dramáticamente; para en seco cuando escucho una risa o intento de retenerla, esa voz o risa retenida era conocida para ella, malditamente conocida- **¿he?-.**

**-Gugu- **el peli rosa trato de contener la risa, pero no pudo aguantar y soltó con toda sus fuerza esa risa que tenía aguantada**- ¡jaja haaa jajaa jajajaahja!-.**

**-¡cállate! Y ¡¿desde cuándo estas aquí?!-.**

**-Desde el principio, Heartfilia-.**

**-De todas las personas que existen, tenía que ser este el que tenía que verme- **susurro Lucy con pesadez

**-Lamento tu mala suerte pero tengo que mostrarte algo- **dijo con seriedad el peli rosa

**-¿qué?-.**

**-Escribí un libro y creo que esta bueno, trata sobre mundos alternos, magia y sobre todo ¡grandes dragones!-.**

**-¿y?-.**

**-Quería que lo revisaras y lo publicaras, claramente si te parece bueno-. **

**-Si lo leeré, déjalo en la mesa y si es corto lo tendré leído para la tarde-. **

**-¿Tan rápido?-.**

**-Sí, no puedo demorar más tiempo-. **

**-¿por?-.**

**-Tengo que salir del país-** contesto con pesadez la rubia

**-Hoo….. cofcof**_**estúpida**_**cofcof-.**

**-¿Dijiste algo?-.**

**-Nada, nada, me retiro-.**

**-Si, ven a la tarde-.**

**-Aja, te das cuenta de que ya son las tres de la tarde cierto?-.**

**-Seeeee-.**

**-Bueno me voy-.**

**-Ya….-.**

Pasaron las horas y Lucy leyó lo que Natsu escribió, y era bastante bueno en el tema de escribir libros de fantasía

_**-mmm**_**… es bueno lo publicare-**pero en su mente se le ocurrió una idea para su beneficio- **esto me servirá huajahuajaja (**_risa malévola_**)**

_dos horas después_

**-¡hola! Loca …. Ugum… digo jefa- **saludo Natsu sonriendo de lado

**-Bueno Dragneel, al grano, tu escrito esta bueno será publicado cuando yo lo ordene-. **

**-¿y? ¿Qué falta para que lo publiques?-.**

**-Solo me falta que responda unas preguntas-. **

**-Ya, dilas-.**

**-¿tienes novia?-.**

**-¿Eso importa?-.**

**-Responde-** dijo más fría que el hielo

**-No….-.**

**-Siguiente pregunta, ¿eres nacido y residente de toda tu vida de este país?-.**

**-Si nací en Japón y nunca he salido de aquí, ¿y?-.**

**-Bueno eso es todo-.**

**-¿para que es eso?-.**

**-Escucha, si sigues un contrato al pie de la letra tu historia será publicada en tu nombre Natsu Dragneel-. **

**-¿Cuál contrato?-.**

**-¿Primero dime aceptas el contrato?-.**

**-Depende de que sea-. **

**-Solo di sí o no- ** sentencio la rubia

**-mm….-**pensó unos momentos hasta que-**ya bueno, acepto hacer el contrato con el diablo-. **

**-Qué bueno, que bueno-** rio como si de un demonio se tratase

**-¿Cuál es el contrato?-.**

**-Solo tienes que fingir ser mi novio y casarte conmigo- **respondió la rubia

**-¡¿estás loca?!-.**

**-Seee, tu mismo lo dijiste-**dijo desinteresadamente la rubia mirando su mano con un anillo de oro con una perla

**-No, ni loco me caso contigo-.**

**-Vamos~, solo será para que no me deporten-. **

**-¿te van a deportar?-**pregunto interesado el peli rosa

**-Sí… no me lo recuerdes.- **respondió la rubia

**-Pues con mayor razón no me caso contigo~~~-.**

**-¿Qué quieres dinero, mujeres, acciones, un gato, pide lo que quieras a cambio?-.**

**-Ya tengo eso y no te ayudare-. **

**-Escucha, te casa conmigo-** escucho un ¡¿QUE?! De parte de Natsu-**le dices al "bastardo" de esos de que se encargan de los deportados y decirle que "si eres mi novio, que nos casaremos en un mes y que tendremos muchos hijos" y otras cursilerías y eso es todo-.**

**-¿Cómo que, "eso es todo"?, ¡tendré que casarme contigo!-.**

**-Si quieres sal con otras mujeres, a mí no me importa-.**

**-¿enserio?- **dijo un poco inseguro Natsu

**-Si, solo tienes que fingir ser mi novio y casarte conmigo, pero puedes acostarte con cuanta mujer que quieras-. **

**-Yo no quiero estar casado contigo toda mi vida, soy demasiado joven y sexy para estar casado con una bruja manipuladora-** dijo sonriendo con malicia Natsu

**-Si, si lo que digas, y acaso tragaste agua de mar o que, te he explicado como tres veces que ¡nos divorciaremos después de un tiempo!- **termino gritando la rubia

**-Lo haces sonar tan fácil-. **

**-Porque es así-. **

**-Bueno publicaras mi libro y ¡en mí nombre!-.**

**-¡claro!-** y de nuevo Lucy comenzó saltar por toda la oficina

**-Estás loca-.**

**-¡podre quedarme aquí!- **celebraba la rubia

**-Oye, ¿Por qué no quieres volver?-.**

**-Porque mi padre es un bruto que quiere casarme con otro bruto mono de feria sin cerebro-.**

**-No se diferencia mucho de ti, porque tú me estas obligando a casarme contigo-** dijo simple y sonriente

**-Si pero tú te puedes meter con cuanta mujer quieras y lo de nosotros es por el momento y nos divorciaríamos en poco tiempo-. **

**-Y, ¿con lo de tu padre no?-.**

**-No, estaría casada con ese tipo toda mi vida y tendría que tener un hijo al año de casados, ¡puedes creer eso!, ¡yo, una escritora de categoría! Criando mocosos, ¡ajgh! De solo pensar eso me dan nauseas-. **

**-Se te nota- **hablo viendo las expresiones de cara de la rubia

**-Pero bueno, así es la vida-.**

**-Oye-**la llamo y Lucy se dio vuelta ya que después de hablar se dio vuelta para ver por el ventanal-**¿con quién te hubieras tenido que casar?-.**

**-No sé, creo que eran dos familias-. **

**-¿cuáles?-.**

**-Creo que uno eran los Fullbuster y la otra era ¿Eucliffe?, no me acuerdo muy bien jeje-.**

**-¡¿Eucliffe?!-.**

**-¿Los conoces?- **pregunto la rubia extrañada de que los conociera

**- Los odio con todas mis fuerzas**- respondió con voz firme

**-¿He?-.**

**-Los odio sobre todo a ese Sting Eucliffe-. **

**-Y justamente el pidió mi mano para casarnos y yo lo rechace-.**

**-¿si, y con el otro como fue que paso?-.**

**-Con el Fullbuster fue diferente, el quieria a una de mis mejores amigas y por eso escapo con ella y se cambio el apellido por el de su hermanastro y el Fullbuster tú lo conoces-. **

**-¿Si?-.**

**-Sí, es Gray Bastia-. **

**-¿Gray?-.**

**-Sep, fue gracias a él que yo también pude escapar-. **

**-Ósea, ¿que el imbécil te ayudo para que no te casaras con Sting?-.**

**-Sep-.**

_**-Le debo una**_**-**susurro

**-¿hablaste?-.**

**-No, solo estornudaba,… achu aschu~-.**

**-Bueno, puedes irte ya que es tarde, creo que son las diez de la noche-.**

**-¿tú no te vas?-.**

**-No, tengo que archivar tu libro para que en un mes o semas sea publicado y también tengo que terminar los informes del mes-. **

**-Bueno me largo, cuídate luce-.**

**-¡es Lucy!-** le grito cabreada de que nunca la llame por su nombre

**-Lo sé, pero me gusta más luce-.**

_**-Imbécil**_**-** susurro mirando la espalda de Natsu que desaparecía por el despacho

Dos horas después, Lucy después de terminar se dirigió al estacionamiento a sacar auto, cuando alguien la agarro por la espalda y le tapó la boca, impidiendo que hablara o gritara

**-¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí, preciosa?-** le dijo una vos un poco conocida para ella pero igual no lograba acordarse de quien era

_**-s..su..su…elta…me**_**- **intento hablar Lucy pero no era solamente la mano que le impedía hablar sino que también un paño que tenía un olor raro que la está mareando

**-no, y…..-** mordió su oreja

_**-kyaaa~-**_ fue un intento de grito pero no fue demasiado fuerte

**-serás mía-** termino de decir la frase; después de eso Lucy perdió el conocimiento, para luego despertar en un lugar no conocido para ella

_**Continuara**_

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que esto no los aya aburrido (no soy buena en esto de "humor")

El siguiente capitulo lo subiré mañana o el otro viernes (aun nose como funciona esto de subir capítulos en el mismo fic T^T)


	2. Chapter 2 Secuestro

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2 "secuestro" **

**-¡Suéltenme!-**gritaba la pobre rubia…. Pero nada, pareciera que nadie estaba en ese lugar, ya que Lucy tenía un pañuelo en los ojos y estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas, no tenía escapatoria~, pero comenzó a sentir que alguien se acercaba

**-Tranquila rubia, que al rato la pasaremos bien-** le contesto una voz que era bastante conocida por la rubia, pero no podía descifrar de quien era esa maldita voz

**-q..quién eres?- **joder la pobre con suerte sacaba su voz normal

**-no me conoces?-.**

**-Claro q..que no, tengo los ojos tapados, genio-** le respondió la rubia a su tonta pregunta

**-Eres mala Lucy Heartfilia- **el bastardo le hablaba al lado de su oreja

**-He?-**¿¡cómo carajo sabia su nombre!?

** -Eres estúpida o te haces?- **le pregunto el tipo con voz burlona y que a la vez asustaba a la rubia

**-¡¿a qué viene la pregunta?!-.**

**-¡eres una escritora, es obvio que voy a saber tu jodido nombre, rubia estúpida!-.**

**-Oye, ¿Qué quieres, dinero?, porque si es por eso te puedo entregar todo el que quieras pero suéltame- ** le pidió la rubia a su "secuestrador"

**-No quiero dinero, tengo bastante de eso, lo que quiero es que seas mía- **eso ultima dejo a la rubia con cara de "maldito bastardo pervertido", y con un poco de miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar, pero como toda mujer se las aguanto de la forma más femenina que pude existir

**-¡ugahaaa~, sáquenme de aquí, sálvenme!, ayuda, ¡NATSU!- **eso ultimo dejo sorprendida tanto a la rubia como al otro tipo, ósea ella ni en sus perores pesadillas le pediría ayuda a ese mal nacido

**-¿Quién carajo es Natsu?-** le pregunto el secuestrador a la rubia

-**…..nadie que te interese, imbécil-** le respondió la rubia secamente

**-Ya me hartaste, Lucy si no te acuerdas de mi, te lo are recordar a la fuerza, y no seré amable contigo-** justo cuando le decía esole comienza a sacar la polera

**-Kyaaaa!... no me toques!, suéltame-** el malnacido la toqueteaba por todos lados, Lucy por otra parte no podía hacer nada ya que estaba atada de manos y pies sin decir que todavía tenía los ojos tapados

**-Ahora gritas pero luego me pedirás más~-**le susurraba en la oreja mientras intentaba quitarle el sostén a Lucy

**-Kyaaa!, suéltame!...-.**

Por afuera del lugar donde tenían a Lucy (que era una casa), iba pasando cierta persona que escucho algo parecido a un grito femenino, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la casa para averiguar de qué se traba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en esa casa, otra vez sin pensarlo dos veces entro por la venta, ya que estaba abierta (es un poco descuidado el tipo (~¬o¬~)), aun así el tipo y Lucy no se dieron cuenta de la persona que entro por la venta sin hacer ningún ruido

**-Suéltame…..- **susurro Lucy y ya no se resistió mas y rompió en llanto el pañuelo que tenía en los ojos estaba un poco húmedo por las lágrimas de Lucy

**-Te dije que serias mía, te are gozar como nunca antes, lo pasaras muy bi…-.**

**-¡suéltala bastardo!- **grito el que entro por la ventada

**-He?-.**

**-Que la sueltes bastardo-** el que entro por la ventana estaba un poco sonrojado porque Lucy tenía el sostén un poco corrido de lugar dejando ver un poco más de lo debido

**-Oye, estamos bien, esto es solo un juego de pareja, no vez que estamos jugando?-.**

**-Siiii~, jugando, y la tienes atada de manos y piernas y está llorando, ¿acaso son masoquistas, o que?- **hizo una pausa y se dirigió al tipo y Lucy (_quien no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba solo que sintió que el bastardo ya no la tocaba_), y de un solo golpe en la cara lo mando a volar al otro lado de la casa-** oye- **le hablo a Lucy, (_no tenía ni idea el que la rescato de que era lucy_), le destapo los ojos y quedo totalmente sorprendido- **¡¿LUCE?!-. **

**-N….Natsu~- **y sin esperar más se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu y rompiendo en más llanto solo que ahora lloraba más fuerte

**-Oye tranquila si ya no están tocando más-** intento tranquilizar Natsu a Lucy pero no lograba gran cambio en la rubia, este solo la abrazo devuelta y se acordó de un pequeño detalle- **ahora que me acuerdo, ¿te das cuenta que estas casi desnuda, y me estas abrazando?-.**

Eso si la hizo reaccionar y soltar a Natsu y arreglarse el sostén y buscar su polera que estaba en el piso un poco más allá de donde estaban ellos

**-dis…disculpa~- **susurro Lucy un poco sonrojada y mirando al piso como si fuera los más interesante del mundo en ese mismo momento 

**-Tranquila, oye ¿Qué más te hizo ese bastardo?-.**

**-Solo me to….toco la parte de los pechos y, y….-** volvió a llorar solo que ahora escondía su cara en sus manos

**-¿Conoces al bastardo que te hizo esto? y ¿tienes si quiera idea de donde estás?- ** le pregunto Natsu a Lucy mientras le sacaba las manos de la cara paro poder verla mejor, ella tenía las mejillas un poco rojas y sus ojos estaba más rojos por tanto llorar

**-No, no sé dónde estoy y ni desde cuándo-** respondió Lucy mientras miraba el lugar que era totalmente desconocido hasta que llego al lugar donde estaba el bastardo que la intento violar

**-S….Sting?!-** grito horrorizada

**-Ahora que lo dices, se parece al bastardo, pero ahora está más feo y más bastardo pervertido que antes- **lo último lo dijo con asco y dándole una miranda de infinito desprecio

**-¡ese bastardo me intento violar, lo voy a matar, lo castrare, le sacare los ojos para dárselos a los buitres y lo secare en la cárcel!- ** grito Lucy decidida a golpearlo con un bate de beisbol de quien sabe dónde lo saco y unas tijeras que misteriosamente aparecieron en sus manos

**-Oe oe, tranquila mujer maravilla, lo mejor será llamar a la policía y largarnos de aquí- **le recomendó el peli rosa

**-¡Pero si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy!- ** le grito de vuelta

**- Te daré una pista, estas cerca de mi casa a un lado de un parque a las afuera de la ciudad-** le respondió muy tranquilo

**-Din din genio, ¡no sé dónde carajo vives!-.**

**-Quédate tranquila de que sacare de aquí- **le hablo el peli rosa a la rubia mientras la ayudaba a pararse 

**-Ujjjj bastarrdooooo- **hablo a duras penas Sting que se levantaba con ayuda de la pared

**-Jojo, despertaste dime ¿Cómo te fue en el mundo de los sueños, marica imbécil? -**le pregunto Natsu secamente a Sting

**-De maravilla, rosadito, ahora podrías irte de mi casa y dejarnos solos con Blondie que estábamos recordando viejos tiempo-.**

**-¡yo contigo no estaba recordando nada, bastardo!- **le grito Lucy desde atrás de la espalda de Natsu

**-Que valiente luce-** le hablo Natsu en voz baja pero igual divertida a la rubia

**-Cállate~-** le dijo Lucy en una forma muy infantil

**- ho~ Blondie, ¿acaso ya no me quieres?-.**

**-¡pues claro que no, te detesto!-.**

**- ya escuchaste-** le dijo Natsu a al rubio- ** nos largamos luce-** la tomo del ante brazo y la guio en dirección a la puerta

-**me temo que no los dejare irse de aquí o por lo menos no tu Blondie-.**

**-agh, Natsu as algo-** le rogo la rubia a Natsu este solo la miraba con cara de me debes una

- **bueno-.**

**-lárgate maldita lagartija solo quiero a mi hermosa Blondie-.**

**-estás loco abejita, luce sal de aquí, yo me quedo con este a "hablar" con buenas palabras-** le hablo Natsu a Lucy sin mirarla

**- bu..Bueno-.**

La rubia salió por la puerta y desde que salió solo escucho algo como golpes y lamentos por parte de Sting y risas diabólicas por parte de Natsu, la curiosidad llamo a Lucy y solo miro un "poquito", y lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

-**¡huaa, Natsu déjalo, ahora!-.**

**-pero luuuce, quiero dejarlo como camote-** le rogo con ojos de cachorro

**-no, ahora tengo que llamar a la policía-.**

**-fuuuu, eres aburrida maldita cruela-.**

**-cállate,** tud tud….**halo, si bueno, me intentaron violar, hee no sé, ¡es verdad!, hee? bueno ¡halooo!...-**tud tud tud-** me corto~-** Lucy no creía que los policías le habían cortado por que no le creyeron

**-Jajaja, era obvio, si no le decías una dirección no te creerían, ¡eso fue un "jaja en tu cara"!-.**

**-¡cállate!-.**

**-Ugh ah~, immbeee, uuuuuh~-.**

**-¿escuchas eso?-** pregunto Lucy mirando para todos lados menos a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Sting

**-mmmm…. Suena como si fueran lamentos, ¿no crees?-** Natsu si sabía lo que eran pero no perdía nada en asustar a su jefa-**ho podría ser que…..~-.**

**-¡están penando, guaa!-** y salió corriendo con las manos en la cabeza y salió por la puerta gritando

-**oi, Lucy ¡era mentira era el bastardo de Sting,…. Lucy!-.**

**-¡eres un imbécil!-** y le lanza un zapato uno con taco de 15 centímetros y le dio de lleno en la espalda, logrando que con el impacto cayera de cara al suelo

-**estúpida!, era solo una broma!-** grito desde el suelo

-**pues tú empezaste, genio-.**

**-Ugh agum bastar…hay duele!-** Sting que estaba despertando desde que Lucy salió corriendo intentaba pararse y levantarse pero el dolor en las costillas y las piernas se lo impedían (_N/A Natsu le dio duro jaja, favor de no mal pensar¬¬_)-** bastardo!-.**

-**oh, pensaba que no podías levantarte-.**

**- ¿piensas?, yo solo pensaba que en esa cabeza había cenizas y porno, pero parece que me equivoque-.**

**-el si piensa!-**defendió Lucy que estaba de nuevo detrás de Natsu usándolo como muralla contra Sting-**pero lo del porno es cierto porque en su escritorio tiene pura literatura de "_esa_" clase-.**

**-oye, ¿así le hablas a tu salvador?-** dijo Natsu

**-perdón era inevitable aguantarme de decir una verdad- **dijo "inocentemente" Lucy

**-no me ignoren-** le hablo un moleste Sting que estaba apoyado en la pared paro no perder el equilibrio

**-jodete-** hablaron al unísono

-**eres una tonta, y yo que te salve y mira como me hablas-**le hablaba Natsu a Lucy sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de Sting

-**no me trates así cara de rana-.**

**-y tu eres una bruja-.**

**-y yo que hice para que me hables así!-.**

**-nacer, haaa mejor te hubiera dejado aquí y que te insieran cualquier cosa, total a mi me da la misma!-.**

**- gracias por tu consideración-** le dio la espalda-**¡idiotaaaa!-** y salió corriendo

-**eso fue muy infantil-** dijo Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-**imbécil!, Blondie no sabe dónde está!-** grito Sting para luego salir corriendo por donde salió la rubia

_En otro lugar _

-**¿dónde estoy?-**la rubia estaba en un callejón oscuro

Escucho algo moverse en una caja de tomates que olía a ratón muerto, lo dejo pasar, y continuo observando el lugar que era bien apartado de la casa de Sting, esa cosa que se movía era nada más que un _¿¡un gato blanco!?._

**-awww, que lindo~-.**

**- pum pium~-**"¿maulló?" el gatito blanco que tenía una singular nariz amarilla un poco puntiaguda

-**tienes una nariz muy rara, ñaaa, debe ser una raza no reconocida aun-** supuso la rubia tomando al gatito en las manos-

**Continuara **

* * *

bueno creo que lo pude subir...

agradezco sus comentarios y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado :3


	3. Chapter 3-llamado inesperado

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3 "llamado inesperado" **

**-Ñaa~, este neko blanco me lo quedare, y te llamaras…. Etto, ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?-** Lucy hablaba con el gato blanco como si fuera un humano

**-Pum pum-**el gato le contesto como si tratase de hablar con la rubia

**-¡ya sé!, te llamaras "plue", ¿te gusta tu nuevo nombre?-.**

**-PUM PUM-**contesto alegre Plue

-**ahora te diré bruja por hablar con los animales-**hablo alguien a las espaldas de la rubia y plue

-**¿q…quien a…anda hay?-**tartamudeo la rubia apretando contra su pecho a al gato plue

-**¿eres tonta?, o es que ¿te olvidaste de mí, tu sexy y** **atractivo novio?-.**

**-¿Natsu?-**se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba en lo cierto

**-y quien más tonta-.**

**-¡deja de decirme tonta, y lo de novio es me…..!-** pero antes de que terminara de hablar alguien la interrumpió

-**¿Qué ibas a decir blondie?-**

-** y llego el mal parido ¬¬-** hablo secamente Natsu

-**lo de novio?-**quedo mirando a Natsu buscando ayuda pero este solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a silbar-**_bastardo~…_eso es mentira porque ya somos más que eso ¿cierto "querido"?-.**

**-seee, "querida"-.**

**-blondie, ¿dame otra oportunidad?, te juro que ahora te seré fiel-.**

**-jaja, ósea que te pusieron los cuernos, Lucy-.**

**-cállense el par de imbéciles-.**

**-oi rubio oxigenado, desaparece de mi vista que lo único que quiero es partirte las bolas de una sola patada-**dijo Natsu seriamente

**-y yo quero castrarte-** dijo como si nada la rubia

Sting se tapó con sus manos sus partes nobles y de poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta ya estar afuera del callejón, pero antes le dijo algo

-**te lo juro Blondie que serás mía-** luego de decir eso se dio la espalda y emprendió su marcha

Luego de que Sting se fuera Natsu, Lucy y plue salieron de callejón, Natsu siguió caminando hasta que sintió que le tiran la manga del abrigo

-**que quieres ahora?, ya te salve del bastardo ahora ándate a tu casa-.**

**-no sé dónde mierda estoy, a….Ayúdame-** dijo la rubia miranda al suelo y plue hacia lo mismo

-**¡que dijiste?!, ¡no te escuche!-** Natsu simulo no escuchar esas palabras pero, ósea, que tu bruja que tienes por jefa te diga eso, es como que un unicornio defeque oro-** me repites lo que dijiste?**

**-bastardo de mierda, si ya me escuchaste o acaso eres un idiota mal parido, pedazo de mierda-.**

**-que boquita y con esa comes?-.**

**-claro que por esta, ¿por dónde más, genio?-.**

**-no me entendiste cierto?-.**

**-¿a qué te refieres?-.**

**-a que nunca pensé que dijeras tantas groserías en una oración-.**

**-como si fueran muchas-.**

**-dime lo de antes-** dijo Natsu seriamente

-**qué cosa?-.**

**-lo de antes-.**

**-eres estúpido o tomaste petróleo en vez de leche cuando bebe, si no me dices no te entenderé, joder-.**

**-para ser escritora hablas muy mal, "jefa"-.**

**-já, justo ahora me tratas como jefa-.**

**-ho!, me equivoque por ahora eres mi "novia"-.**

**-jodete, es solo de mentiras-.**

**-dime lo de antes-.**

**-lo de novios, o que eres un idiota?-.**

**-lo de no sabes dónde mierda estas-.**

**-¡eso!, bueno no sé dónde estoy, así que llévame a mi casa-**ordeno

-**dímelo como se debe-** se hizo el de rogar el moreno

-**llévame a mi casa-**repitió la rubia

-**te falta palabra mágica-.**

**-hee?, ni de coña-.**

**-entonces te dejo aquí a tu suerte, adiós-** se da la vuelta y se despide con la mano pero con una sonrisa

-**no sé dónde estoy…_ ayúdame por favor, Natsu-_**lo último lo dijo muy bajito pero audible para el moreno

-**bien te llevo a tu casa, claro que después de cómo me lo "rogaste", quien se puede resistir-.**

**-e..res un imbé…..cil- **sollozaba

-**haa, si no es para tanto si solo fue un "por favor", no es como si fue….-** fu cortado porque la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada

-**pocas veces en mi vida he dicho por favor o decir perdón- **le contesto secamente

-**no vamos, señorita orgullo?**-.

-**yaaa**-.

-**bien, y donde vives-**

**-ho, por el amor de cristo, ofreciéndote a llevarme a mi casa y ni siquiera sabes donde vivo, jojo-**

Luego de eso la rubia le dijo a Natsu donde vivía y este llamo a un taxi para llevarla la intención de Natsu era meterla al taxi y que se fuera solo pero para su mala suerte el muy maldito del taxista era un puto pervertido que lo primero que hizo fue mirar "disimuladamente" el gran pecho de la rubia.

Con toda la paciencia que le quedaba (que por cierto era muy poca), la acompaño hasta su casa que era un departamento que quedaba en el piso 23, era de las más caras pero lujosas, después de pagarle al taxista y que Natsu le mandara miradas asesinas, subieron por el ascensor y para cuando llegaron se encontraron con tipo de traje negro y unas gafas.

-**luce, ¿Quién es ese?- **le susurro en la oreja a la rubia

**-es el de inmigración-**también susurro la rubia

-**buenas tardes, señorita Heartfilia-** saluda el de traje a la rubia para luego mirar a Natsu-**¿y usted es?**

**-soy Natsu Dragneel, un gusto-.**

**-señorita Heartfilia vengo a corroborar si lo que me dijo anterior mente es verdad-.**

**-claro que es verdad-.**

**-y ¿Quién sería el muchacho?-.**

**-soy yo-** contesto Natsu rápidamente captando que esa era la señal para declarar que él era el "novio" de la rubia

-**ve que era verdad-.**

**-entonces déjeme preguntarle algo-.**

**-para qué?- **pregunto la rubia al tipo

-**pera corroborar que no es un contratado o algún amigo de usted-.**

**-adelante pregúnteme lo que quiera-**hablo Natsu para la sorpresa de la rubia y el de traje

-**bien, comencemos, ¿desde cuándo son novios?-.**

**-desde hace un año y tres meses-.**

**-cuando llego la señorita Heartfilia a Japón?-.**

**-llego hace tres años aproximadamente-.**

**-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-.**

**-nació el -. 21 de Septiembre **

**-y cuando nació el señor Dragneel, señorita-.**

**- el 7 de Julio-**respondió para la sorpresa de Natsu

-**señor Dragneel, ¿conoce usted a algún familiar de la señorita?-.**

**-no en persona pero si en fotografías-.**

**- me podría decir quiénes son estas personas?-** dijo sacando su Tablet y le mostro una imagen donde salían dos rubios uno era un hombre de unos 40 años que usaba un traje café y al lado de él había una mujer de casi la misma edad ella vestía una falda hasta las rodillas negra con unas botas del mismo color, usaba una blusa color pastel con ciertos brillos pero no mucho y una pañoleta de seda color rosa pálido y era muy pero muy parecida a Lucy por no decir iguales a sí que era obvio que eran los padres de Lucy

-**él es Jude Heartfilia es mi suegro-** cuando dijo suegro mira a Lucy disimuladamente descubriendo que tenía un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas-**ella es Layla Heartfilia, mi querida suegra-** hizo lo mismo que antes y hubo el mismo resultado que antes en la rubia

-**bien conoce lo básico, la siguiente-** le mostro otra imagen donde salía una mujer que mostraba ser mayor que Lucy por unos tres años tenía el pelo color amarillo oscuro y un poco ondeado y usaba un vestido rosa hasta la rodilla con unos tacos negros y junto a ella estaba Lucy l con un escote no muy grande y el vestido era negro con azul que era hasta al suelo con un corte desde el muslo hasta el suelo en la pierna derecha

**-ellas son Michelle y Lucy eso fue su último año de preparatoria-.**

**-y la última-** le mostro una foto donde salía Lucy con un tipo de pelo naranjo con gafas azules a su lado estaba gray con un traje negro y una chica de cabello azul con una cinta en el pelo naranjo y un vestido del mismo tono

-**la mujer es Levy la mejor amiga de Lucy y también es escritora, el de traje negro es gray y el de gafas es loki, esto es cuando gray termino la universidad-.**

**-parece conocer a la familia y algunos amigo de Heartfilia-san, pero tengo una última pregunta y quiero que me responda con toda la sinceridad del mundo-** cunado dijo eso Lucy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y Natsu a sudar frio-** la última pregunta es ¿de qué color son las bragas de la señorita Heartfilia en este momento?-.**

**-¿¡y eso que le importa!?-** grito Lucy

-**desaparece-**le hablo Natsu con la voz seca y su mirada ensombrecida por su flequillo

-**bu..bueno e..era solo una bromita-**le hablo el de traje que temblaba un poco por la cara que le ponía Natsu y la de la rubia que con su mirada mostraba ganas de ver correr sangre

-**creo que no me escuchaste te dije que desaparecieras-.**

-**pero si solo fue una pregunta de cómo eran sus brag…..-.**

**-lo castro-**fue lo que dijo la rubia cuando el de traje hablaba

-**mejor será que te largues que esta "dama"-**apunta a Lucy que de nuevo misteriosamente tenía unas tijeras en las manos- **cumple lo que dice-.**

**-con su permiso me retiro pero no se olvide que la estaré vigilando-**hablo antes de desaparecer por el ascensor

Después que el de traje de fuera, Lucy invito a Natsu a pasar, el cual no rechazo la invitación, ya dentro del departamento Natsu inspecciono el lugar era gigante tenía un living de color blanco con unos sillones negros que eran cuadrados y que rodeaban todo el lugar con una pequeña mesita de centro con un florero azul con flores negras y blancas, una alfombra blanca con las puntas de color plomo oscuro.

-**estas bien acomodada-**le hablo Natsu luego de que inspeccionara el living (que era lo único que podía ver ya que lo demás era separa por una pared con cuadros que aparentaban ser caros)

-**esto fue lo único decente que encontré cuando llegue aquí porque los otros eran muy estilo japonés antiguo, toma asiento que te traigo algo para beber-.**

**-¿no te gusta el estilo japonés?-.**

**-si pero… eso me recuerda a mi familia-.**

**-pareciera que los detestaras-.**

**-solo a mi padre porque mi madre era un encanto-.**

**-¿Cómo que era un encanto?-**ya le entro la curiosidad

-**murió-**y desapareció detrás del muro de cuadros, Natsu supuso que hay era la cocina

**-….esto lo siento-.**

**-no te preocupes ella murió hace cuatro años- **respondió del otro lado de la muralla

Natsu que se comenzó a sentir un poco incómodo respecto al tema, decidió cambiarlo

-**oi desde ahora voy a tener que vivir contigo, ¿cierto?-.**

**-¿porque?-** contesto la rubia que traía una bandeja con unos vasos con coca-cola con hielos

-**porque el tipo dijo que te tendría vigilada y sería un poco raro que nosotros apunto de "casarnos" no vivamos juntos, ¿no crees?-. **

**-m… tienes razón-.**

**-siempre la tengo, linda-.**

**-no seas arrogante-**le dijo mientras le entregaba el baso

-**pero es verdad asique tendrás que recibirme en tu departamento o te vienes a vivir conmigo, pero te advierto que mi casa es estilo japonesa-.**

**-te vienes aquí, total hay dos recamaras, baños en cada recamara, el comedor tiene ocho puestos, el living es grande y este lugar me agrada y tengo todo mi trabajos aquí-.**

**-bueno hoy mismo traigo mis cosas-** le contesto mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el vaso vacío en la bandeja

-**¿ahora, pero no es muy tarde?-.**

**-ñaaa, solo son las nueve de la noche todavía es temprano-.**

**-¿te acompaño a que traigas tus cosas?-.**

**-¿segura que me quieres acompañar?, o es que ¿tienes miedo que Sting te pille y te secuestre de nuevo mientras yo no estoy?-**dijo mirándola con burla

-**c…cállate, solo quiero ir, ¿siii?-**le puso carita de gato con botas

-**si insistes vamos luego, que quiero bañarme-.**

**-espera un poco que quiero cambiarme de ropa, por mientras llama a un taxi-** y desapareció por un pasillo

-**bi..bien-** saco su celular y marco-**_tud tud…._**

Mientras Natsu hablaba, Lucy se cambiaba de ropa está casi lista cuando sonó su celular, lo contesto mirando la pantalla para ver un número desconocido para ella, supuso que era alguno de sus amigos que cambio celular o algún asunto de trabajo.

**_-_****sí, diga_….-._**

**_-maldita escuincla porque rechazaste a Sting otra vez, es que ¿no sabes que tú eres mi boleto a la fortuna?-_**le hablo un hombre del otro lado de la línea

-**pa…pá…-.**

**Continuara **

* * *

gracias por sus reviews y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado :D (casi no pude subir el capitulo hoy ¬¬)


	4. Chapter 4 -queremos conocerla

**primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el maldito retraso.**

**. estas dos ultimas semanas que han pasado han sido estresantes, porque estaba un poco mal del colegio y aparte mis queridos y adorados padres me dejaron sin Internet por esas dos putas semanas, pero ahora ya tengo y podre actualizar todos los viernes porque ya estoy de vacaciones. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4 "queremos conocerla"**

**-Pa…pá..-.**

**- _y quien más creíste, escuincla-._**

**-a que se debe este "anhelado", llamado tuyo, padre-**nótese el sarcasmo ****

**_-solo es para recordarte que tú eres mi boleto a la fortuna infinita, y que si te sigues portando así tu carrera se ira al demonio, si no me haces caso, ¿me comprendes?-._**

**_-_****no, y si no te has dado cuanta ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, padre-.**

**-_tienes razón, pero que no se te olvide que tu madre también se casó después de la mayoría de edad-._**

**_-_****eso fue porque ella te amaba y por eso se casó contigo, pero yo me casare con la persona que YO quiera-.**

Mientras Lucy hablaba con su padre Natsu ya había pedido el taxi para que los recogiera, espero un poco más a Lucy pero como no salía la fue a buscar, en el pasillo por donde se había ido la rubia habían tres puertas todas eran blancas la primera era el baño que por cierto era grande tenía un jacuzzi gigante, cerró la puerta y abrió la siguiente esa era una habitación y que parecía que era la de huéspedes, cerro esa y por ultimo abrió la restante y en esa encontró a la rubia sentada en la cama mirando para el lado de la ventana dándole la espalda y estaba hablando por celular y se le veía un poco molesta.

-**ya te dije, que no me importa el dinero-.**

Natsu alcanzo a escuchar lo último y eso lo dejo con un poco de duda pero si ella estaba hablando con alguien mejor sería hacerle una "pequeña broma", fue caminando al estilo ninja y sin previo aviso abrazo a la rubia por la espalda y hablo cerca de la oreja donde tenía el celular

-**~te has tardado, luuuucee~-**canturreo el lado del celular lo cual fue perfectamente escuchado por Jude Heartfilia

-**_Lucy, ¿Quién fue ese?-_**hablo enojado Jude

-**e..es un je…jefe- **pero luego pensó ¡pero yo no tengo jefe!

**-_mientes, tú no tienes jefe-._**

Natsu, quien le quito el celular a Lucy comenzó a hablar con Jude

-**¡hola, soy Natsu y soy el novio de Lucy!-.**

**-¡bastardo, entrégame mi celular!-**la rubia trataba de quitarle el celular a Natsu pero se le era imposible ya que él es más fuerte que ella

-**_como que eres el novio de Lucy?-_** pregunto más enojado que antes

-**si soy su novio y nos vamos a casar, haa, por cierto ¿Quién es usted?-.**

**-_soy el padre de Lucy-_**.

Eso dejo marcando ocupado a Natsu y a Lucy llorando como magdalena en el suelo y gritando que su carrera se fue al demonio

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Natsu se repetía una frase "_soy el padre de Lucy, soy el padre de Lucy, soy el padre de Lucy, soy, soy padre de Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…. Padre, soy el padre de Lucy_"

-**ten.. Tendré que decirle suegro?-**pregunto Natsu para más mala suerte para Lucy

-**_¡bastardo más te vale que te olvides de Lucy o si no tu carrera o trabajo se ira al mismo infierno!-_**grito del otro lado de la línea Jude

**_-_****perdóname viejo, pero de Lucy ni en sueños me separo de ella-.**

**_-ho, tienes agallas, pero cuando te encuentre la pagaras muy caro-._**

** -fus, me da la misma lo que me diga-.**

**-_te arrepentirás, y dile a esa Lucy que tengo por hija que se esté despidiendo de su carrera-_** y le colgó

-**Natsu-**hablo la rubia y su miranda era escondida por su flequillo

Natsu quien estaba un poco enfadado con Jude por ser tan bastardo que cuando la rubia le hablo el desprevenido se dio vuelta solo para ver a una Lucy con un aura de demonio

-**que qui..quieres?-.**

**-¡matarte!- **y se le lanzo en sima tirándolo al suelo con Natsu abajo protegiendo su cara y Lucy quien tenía una raqueta de tenis lo golpeaba como una fiera

-**¡eres un bastardo animal, mal parido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a mi padre que eres mi novio y que nos vamos a casar?!-.**

**-¡tranquila mujer, solo fue una broma!-.**

**-sii~, una broma, y gracias a esa broma mi carrera se fuel al demonio al igual que la tuya-.**

**-solo fue una amenaza-.**

**-¡pero el cumple las malditas amenazas!-**paro de golpearlo y le hablo con poco enojada-** he tenido novios, a los cuales mi padre a echo que sus carreras fracasen, que las empresas de sus familias quiebren y ha dejado a más de alguno de ellos en el hospital porque "algo" los golpeo brutalmente-.**

**-eso pues a mí no me da miedo solo son amenazas y yo no me voy a hacer lo que él quiera solo porque él me amenace-.**

**-¡pero aun así todo se fue al demonio!-.**

**-haa, tranquilízate-**la toma de las muñecas y le quito la raqueta lanzando la raqueta fuera del alcance de la rubia-**escúchame, ahora vamos a ir a mi casa, recogeremos mis cosas y mañana me hablas más tranquila ¿te parece?-.**

**-bueno, ahora suéltame-.**

**-bien, porque enojada se te arruga la frente como de anciana- **y la suelta, la rubia lo mira, le da una patada no muy fuerte en una costilla, le saca la lengua y sale de la habitación

-**eso fue endemoniadamente infantil-**se levanta y sale de la habitación para ir a su casa a buscar sus cosas

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Natsu la cual era de dos pisos, sacaron la ropa de este, solo la necesaria, también las cosas de la oficina de este, después para la sorpresa de la rubia buscaron cosas para gato y desde una caja salió un peculiar gato azul que en vez de maullar decía "aye" a Lucy la sorprendió un poco pero luego se acordó de plue y eso paso a segundo plano, después de meter todo en cajas ya eran las doce de la noche a sí que llamaron a un taxi

Para cuando llegaron eran las una de la madrugada, a Natsu le dio pereza bañarse y se fue derecho a la habitación de invitados y se tiro a la cama y quedo como tabla en la cama, Lucy la cual fue a su habitación se puso un pijama que consistía en una musculosa y shorts, fue a la habitación de Natsu y lo vio tal cual como habían llegado de la casa de Natsu, estaba con una polera roja y un pantalón de buzo y unas zapatillas negras, a Lucy le dio riza en la forma en la que dormía, se acercó un poco a Natsu y le saco los zapatos y calcetines

**-bueno mañana será un día agotador-**hablo para si la rubia y salió de la habitación de Natsu para ir a la suya

A la mañana siguiente como a las 7:30 de la mañana Lucy se estaba duchando y Natsu aún seguía durmiendo, ya para las 7:45 la rubia estaba lista para para ir a su trabajo pero se acordó del tipo que le dijo que la estaría vigilando así que fue a despertar a Natsu que estaba durmiendo como oso al invernar

-**Natsu despierta ya es tarde-**hablo con voz calmada-**Natsuuuu~ despierta-** vio que Natsu se estaba moviendo con indicios de despertar pero solo fue un cambio de posición al dormir, eso cabreo más a la rubia, sacándola de sus casillas y logrando un resultado de la mejor forma de despertar a Natsu-** esta es tú ultima advertencia o te pasara algo feo, ¡despierta!-** ni con el último grito lo despertó, así que fue a la cocina tomo un vaso de leche y le echo huevos, harina, salsa de tomate, y por ultimo enjuague bucal, con todo eso en el vaso la rubia fue a la habitación del peli rosa y le hablo con voz suave-**Natsu…. ¡que te despiertes joder!-**y le tiro en la cara todo el contenido que tenía el vaso y con eso por fin despertó

-**¡HUAAAAA!-** grito Natsu para levantarse y colocarse en posición de pelea

-**por fin despierta, apúrate estas atrasado y tenemos trabajo, ve a darte una ducha que hueles a vomito-**hablo la rubia para luego salir de la habitación dejando a Natsu mirándola confundido

-**eso fue raro-**hablo Natsu que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho la rubia, fue a buscar ropa de cambio y se metió al baño y al mirarse al espejo vio que su sexy cara estaba cubierta por algo entre amarillo. Blanco, café y verde- **Lucy~-**susurro para luego lavarse la cara un poco y salir del baño aun con la ropa con esa sustancia asquerosa

-**aun no te bañas-**le reclamo la rubia a Natsu

-**esto te costara caro-.**

**-¿Qué cosa?... haa eso-**apunto a su ropa-** eso fue porque no despertabas nunca, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas-.**

**-pero aun así-** la miro de pies a cabeza-** mereces un castigo-** y se acercó a la rubia la cual comenzó retroceder pero en un movimiento rápido Natsu la tomo y la cargo como saco de patatas y la llevo en dirección a su habitación entro con ella al baño y sin escuchar los reclamos de la rubia entro a la ducha y largo el agua empapándolos a los dos con un aguas que estaba bien fría

-**¡huaaaaaa, Natsu, e..esta friaaaa !-**grito la rubia recibiendo como respuesta risas de Natsu

-** jaja debiste ver tu cara fue muy gracioso…-** dijo mientras continuaba riéndose de la expresión de la rubia

-**¡eres un idiota, ahora tendré que cambiarme de ropa de nuevo!-**dijo mientras salía de la ducha y a refunfuñones se fue a su habitación y dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta

Después de ese numerito ya estaban los dos listos a las 8:20, Lucy aun le mandaba maldiciones a Natsu y este solo le sonreía y la molestaba por la expresión de esta al caer el agua fría

-**bien me voy en mi auto-**dijo la rubia tomando dirección a su auto

**-no creo que sería más recomendable irnos juntos ya que te….. -**dudo un momento en hablar fuerte así que mejor se acercó a Lucy-** acuérdate que te están vigilando ~…-.**

**-está bien vámonos juntos pero rápido que no me gusta llegar tarde a trabajar y tú como mi asistente se supone que debes llegar antes que yo-** sentencio la rubia

-**está bien… ¡yo manejo!-** y le quito las llaves a la rubia y se subió rápidamente al auto, dejando sin opción de reclamo a la rubia, Lucy se sentó en el asiento del copiloto

-**más te vale que manejes rápido-** eso fue el permiso que necesitaba Natsu para salir rápido del estacionamiento y pisar el acelerador a full y emprender el viaje a 130 k/h

Para cuando llegaron eran las 8:27 lo que significa que un viaje de 10 minutos para Lucy significó 5 minutos para Natsu, al llegar se estacionaron, al bajar del auto para la suerte de ambos no había nadie en el estacionamiento o eso era lo que pensaban porque estaba la metiche de la editorial mirando con lujo de detalle el panorama que veían sus ojos.

Natsu y Lucy iban en el ascensor y para cuando llegaron a la oficina todas las miradas las acapararon la parejita que iba entrando

-**hagggg, ¡dejen de mirar y trabajen!-**grito Lucy roja como tomate

-**les recomiendo que le hagan caso a luce…. Que anda de malas desde anoche-**hablo sin pensar Natsu

-**_idiota~-_**susurro la rubia más roja que antes y entro a su oficina

Apenas entro Lucy a su oficina abordaron a Natsu con preguntas de toda clase de preguntas desde las más inocentes a las más pervertidas

-**haa!, cállense y métanse en sus asuntos… metiches-** les hablo Natsu y el que se encargó en ayudarlo fue Gray

-**cállense todas, y váyanse a trabajar o por lo menos disimular-** hablo gray

-**nunca más llego con luce-.**

**-¿Quién es luce?-**pregunto extrañado gray

-**pos, Lucy ¿Quién más?-.**

**-oi, desde cuando estas con Lucy?-.**

**-desde hace po…..-**se acordó de que tenían que simular estar juntas desde hace un año ya que el de deportados dijo que la tendría vigilada-** desde poco más de un año-.**

**-¡y no me habían dicho!-** grito gray mirándolo con cara de horror

-**luce y yo decidimos que esperáramos hasta que su padre la deje tranquila-.**

** -¿sabes todo?-** pregunto gray seriamente

-**¿a qué te refieres?-**pregunto Natsu en un estado de no entender

-**a lo de su padre y de mi familia-.**

**-seee, lo se todo Fullbuster-.**

**-cállate no lo digas en voz alta-** le reclamo gray

-¿**cuántos años tienes**?-.

-**25, ¿por?-** pregunto extrañado

-**estas igual que luce, ya son los dos mayores de edad, deberían de mandarse solos, ¿no crees?-.**

**-no es fácil pero creo que volveré a usar mi primer apellido, estoy harto de usar el apellido del bastardo de Lyon, que lo único que quiere es robarme a juvia-** hablo gray diciendo lo último con cara de enfado

-**eres un puto posesivo-** hablo Natsu dándole un golpe en el hombre

Dejaron de hablar de temas aburridos (según Natsu) y comenzaron a hablar de "cosas de hombre", estuvieron así como media hora hasta que el celular de Natsu empezó a sonar

-**bueno-**hablo Natsu

-**_hola Natsu…-._**

**-quien habla?-.**

**-_Natsu soy tu padre-._**

**_-papá, ¿cambiaste de numero?-._**

**_-este es el de tu madre-_**_ lo último lo dijo con pesadez _

_-_**¿a qué se debe tu llamado?-.**

**_-queremos conocerla-._**

**-conocer?, ¿a quién?-.**

**-_a tu novia-._**

**_-_****hee?-.**

**Continuara **

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews y ahora espero no retrasarme más en actualizar, ha y desde ahora creo que van haber muchas más faltas de ortografía porque la que me revisaba la ortografía ya no la veré más por las vacaciones de verano... espero que no ayean muchas.  
**


	5. Chapter 5-las mentiras duelen

**primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el maldito retraso.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5 "las mentiras duelen"**

**-_queremos conocerla-._**

**_-hee?-._**

**_-eso, queremos conocer a tu novia, tarado-._**

**-¡no me digas tarado!_-._**

**_-entonces, ¿Cuándo la conocemos?-._**

**_-_****tú, ¿Cómo te enteraste de que tengo novia?-.**

**-_porque una chismosa me lo conto-._**

**-Lucy me va a matar-**susurro imaginándose a una Lucy furiosa y a sus amigas tijeras en sus manos diciendo "_olvídate de tener descendencia_"

-**_¿Lucy, así se llama mi nuera?-._**

**_-_****see, espera ¿nuera, acaso también te contaron de eso?-.**

**-_mmm….see, y tu madre y las otras demonios quieren que te cases acá-._**

**_-_****¿¡QUE!?-**grito Natsu lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los de la oficina pusieran atención en el-**digo, ¿Por qué quieren que sea allá?-.**

**-_escucha, por mi tú arias todo lo que se te pegue la gana…..-_**se escuchó que suspiraba pesadamente y luego con pesadez dijo-**_ pero ya conoces como es tu madre-._**

**_-_****claro que se como es mi madre-**Natsu repitió lo que hizo Igneel

-**_entonces, vienes para acá o…-_**Igneel tomo aire y prosiguió-**_o tu madre va para allá-._**

**_-_****déjame hablar con Lucy, nos hablamos después-**y le corto, luego se quedo mirando a gray con cara de espanto

-**¿Qué te paso, que te dijo tu padre?-.**

**-qui…quieren conocer a Lucy-.**

**-(…...)- **Reacción de gray

-**(…)- **reacción de Natsu después de mirar a gray

Luego de unos minutos en silencio se empezaron a escuchar murmullo de parte de los demás de la oficina sobre todos da las mujeres de ahí, pero no todo termino hay…no, porque entro Lucy a escena

-**¿Por qué no están trabajando?-**pregunto indignada la rubia

-**señorita Lucy, no sucede nada solo que la felicitamos por estar a punto de casarse con Natsu-kun-**hablo la chismosa de la editorial

-**tu como sabes eso….-.**

**-Natsu-kun nos dijo -**dijo inocentemente la chismosa pero en realidad ello los vio bajar del mismo auto, luego entrar a la editorial juntos, y por ultimo escuchar la conversación de Natsu con su padre

-"**querida" –** dijo Lucy con voz fingida-**muere de vieja pero no de sapa-**y le dio la espalada y se dirigió a Natsu y gray quienes todavía estaban como petrificados-** Natsu, gray vengan-.**

**-aye-**hablaron los dos al unísono

Se fueron en fila a la oficina aún seguían en estado de petrificación pero todo se fue a Azcabán cuando la Heartfilia hablo

-**¿Quién fue el idiota?-** hablo la rubia mirándolos con ojos acusadores

-**fuel el!-**grito gray apuntando a Natsu

-**¡bastardo!-**le grito de vuelta

-**bueno, yo no fui el imbécil que gritaba mientras hablaba por celular, genio-** contraataco gray

-**eso fue por la sorpresa-**hablo mirando para otro lado

-**el par de idiotas, me pueden explicar que pasó allá afuera-.**

**-breve historia-**le dijo Natsu a Lucy y le comenzó a relatar la historia desde el principio-**y eso fue todo-.**

**-(…..)-.**

**-Lucy?-**hablo gray moviendo a la rubia por los hombros-**¡Lucy!-.**

**-mierda-** susurro desde de haberse ido un rato a Hogwarts- **resumiendo tu familia quiere conocerme y que nos casemos allá, ¿cierto?-.**

**-see, tal cual lo dices-**dijo Natsu sin mucho interés

Gray quien se dio cuenta de que la rubia comenzó a tomar un aura de demonio comenzó retroceder hasta llegar cerca de la puerta, al llegar al lugar más seguro de la oficina saco su Smartphone para poder grabar lo que se imaginaba que sucedería y sí que estaba en los cierto porque…..

-**eres un imbécil!, ¡cómo se te ocurre hablar esos temas en un lugar con tanta gente, ¿acaso eres retrasado?, respóndeme!-**le grito la rubia

Natsu que estaba bien relajado miro a la rubia y hablo-**te das cuenta de que esta el actor porno presente ¿cierto?-.**

Lucy miro a gray quien está grabando todo con una sonrisa en la cara…. Eso enfureció mas a la rubia-**gray~-**hablo lo más dulce y calmada posible

-**dime-**le contesto gray aun con el celular en las manos grabando

-**¿me podrías prestar tú celular?-**le dijo con una sonrisa angelical pero con aura de demonio rodeándola

-**cla…claro espera un minuTOOOOO, AYUDA!-**la rubia se le lanzo a quitarle el celular logrando que cayeran y pelearan en el piso botando todo a su paso como por ejemplo: floreros, papeles de la editorial, lápices, premios ganados por la Heartfilia, cuadros, a Natsu, etc

-**huaaa-**callo Natsu de frente contra el suelo-**¡qué carajo tengo que ver yo con sus problemas!-.**

**-que si no le quitas el puto celular, te despido y tú historia se va a la mierda-**le contesto Lucy mientras seguía forcejeando con gray para quitarle el celular

-**joder-**dijo Natsu por lo bajo y se lanzó a "la lucha brutal", por quitarle el celular a gray, mientras peleaban tocaron a la puerta pero por el ruido de las cosas caer dentro de la oficina no sintieron los golpes a la puerta

-**con permiso juvia ne..ce..si…ta entrar-**se quedó parada mirando el desorden dentro de la oficina, al darse cuenta que otras personas miraban "disimuladamente" la escena plantada por la rubia y el par de idiotas juvia decidió entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras ella

-**maldito stripper entrega el jodido celular-**le decía Natsu quien estaba "ayudando" a la rubia para quitarle el celular a gray

-**jamás, ¡esto se lo mostrare a Gildarts!-**grito entretenido gray

-**¡NO!-**grito desesperado Natsu, porque Gildarts lo molestaría hasta su muerte

-**joder que lo entregues de una puta ves, Fullbuster entrégamelo ahora-**ordeno la Heartfilia 

**-juvia requisara esto-**y le quito de las manos el celular a gray dejando con cara de póker a los tres que estaban en la pelea brutal

-**¡juvia!-**grito alegre Lucy pero juvia respondió de otra forma

-**rival de amor ha vuelto-**dijo mirándola con los ojos entre serrados y mordiendo un pañuelo blanco

-**jeje-** rio nerviosa la rubia

-**tranquila juvia, porque Lucy esta con Natsu-**dijo gray mientras abrazaba a juvia y tratando de quitarle el celular pero esta lo guardo

-**¿con Natsu-san?-.**

**-see-**hablaron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo

-**felicidades, juvia está feliz de que Lucy-chan no mire a gray-sama-**dijo mientras la abrazaba o mejor dicho la asfixiaba 

**-ju..juvi..a, no res..pi..ro-**"hablaba" la rubia que ya estaba azul, juvia la soltó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas pero Lucy solo…-**¡oxigeno, bendito seas!**

**-juvia esta feliz por Lucy-chan y Natsu-san-**y ahora abrazo a Natsu con la misma fuerza que a Lucy

-**ju..juvia aire-** decía entre lamentos Natsu

-**aprieta mas juvia, este solo está ocupando oxígeno en este mundo-.**

**-juvia, piensa que Lucy es sádica-.**

**-concuerdo contigo juvia-**dijo Natsu que ya había recuperado su color de piel (juvia casi lo mato, jojo)

-**Natsu-**hablo gray seriamente-** te es olvidado de porque te llamo tu padre-. **

**-aaa, se me había olvidado, y ¿Qué dices Lucy?-.**

**-tendremos que ir, no nos queda de otra-**bufo la rubia

-**¿Qué cosa?-**pregunto sin entender juvia

-**que la mamá de Natsu quiere que se casen en donde ellos viven-** explico gray

-**¡¿se van a casar?!**- grito juvia sorprendida y feliz, con los ojos abiertos como platos

-**si, en unas semanas más-** respondió Lucy mirando a otro lado ocultando su mirada con su flequillo, el único que se dio cuenta fue Natsu

-**¡juvia también quiere ir a la boda de Lucy-chan!-**grito emocionada

-**eso, yo igual voy, esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-**dijo mostrando una mirada de burla hacia Natsu

-**jodido cubo de hielo-**maldijo por lo bajo Natsu

-**y que dice Lucy-chan, ¿juvia puede ir?-** pregunto con ojos de cachorrito

-**cla…claro que sí juvia-**respondió con una sonrisa falsa que pasó desapercibida por gray y juvia pero no por Natsu

-**bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-**pregunto gray

-**tengo que hablar con mi padre primero-**dijo rascándose el cuello

-**pues háblele luego, Natsu-san-**juvia estaba saltando de la emoción

-**luce-**le hablo Natsu a la rubia pero esta lo ignoro olímpicamente-**¡Lucy, oe, bruja respóndeme!-.**

**-que no me digas bruja, joder-.**

**-ahora me respondes, al grano seguro que querrán que nos vallamos hoy mismo-**dijo Natsu adivinando lo que su madre le diría 

-**está bien, háblale luego, antes de que me arrepienta-** luego de decir eso se fue a su escritorio y saco unos papeles pero fue interrumpida por juvia quien le hablaba de una boda perfecta

-**sabe Lucy-chan, que las casamientos que duran más son los que se basan en la verdad?**-hablo juvia con corazones en los ojos

-**no juvia, pero debe ser verdad-**susurro la rubia

-**¡sí!, es igual que la amistad porque una amistad sin mentiras es duradera-**hablaba juvia feliz, mientras que para Lucy eran como puñaladas por todo el cuerpo pero lo que remato fue….

-**¿puedo ser su madrina de boda?-**pregunto tímida la peli azul

-**he…e bu..Bueno-**tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo con su mirada oculta por su flequillo-**¡claro juvia!-**dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo pero igual era una falsa

-**¡juvia está feliz!-**

Lucy iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por una pequeña peli azul que venía corriendo a toda velocidad y votando todo a su paso

-**¡Lucy Heartfilia, como no me contaste que te ibas a casar!-**.

-**Levy-chan-**susurro sorprendida la rubia

-** a juvia tampoco le había dicho, juvia se enteró hace como media hora-** dijo juvia mientras tomaba las manos de Levy

-**eres ingrata, lu-chan-**hablo Levy limpiándose lagrimas falsas

-**Lucy, ya hable con mi madre quiere que nos vallamos esta noche-.**

**- ¿Dónde y cuándo?-**hablo Levy

-**es en la ciudad de magnolia, y nos casaremos en unas semanas más-**contesto Natsu

-**y juvia será la madrina de bodas!-.**

**-lu-chan, ¿puedo ser la otra madrina de bodas?-**pregunto Levy con cara de bebe cachorrito

-**claro Levy-chan-**otra puñalada para Lucy

-**bien, nos vemos en el aeropuerto a las ocho de la noche-**dijo Natsu mientras salía de la oficina-**vamos Lucy-.**

**-ya, nos vemos juvia, Levy-chan-** se despidió Lucy de sus amigas mientras tomaba su cartera-**nos vemos gray-.**

**-adiós-**respondieron al unísono gray, juvia y Levy

Natsu y Lucy fueron hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y se subieron al auto en total silencio, mientras gray, juvia y Levy salían del edificio hablando sobre Natsu y Lucy

-**quien pensaría que lu-chan se fuera a casar con Natsu-**comento Levy

-**tienes razón, porque, ellos siempre peleaban y se trataban mal-**comento juvia

-**es raro, pero conociendo a lu-chan y a Natsu eso ya no les importara-.**

**-kyaaaa!-**grito juvia asustando a gray y Levy

-**¿¡que pasa juvia!?-**pregunto alarmado gray

-**¡es que juvia no tiene ningún vestido para el matrimonio de Natsu y Lucy!-**grito horrorizada juvia

-**¡yo tampoco!, ¡vamos al mall a comprar algo decente, tu igual gray!-**ordeno Levy tomando la mano de juvia y gray

-**¡¿Por qué yo?!-**grito gray quien intentaba soltarse pero la pequeña Levy tenia fuerza de demonio

-**porque necesitamos a un macho recio para que cargue las compras-**dijo Levy con una sonrisa al estilo del gato del Alicia en el país de la maravillas

-**es cierto gray-sama, a parte usted tiene que decirle a juvia que vestido le queda mejor-** hablo juvia con cara de ángel

Suspiro gray y resignado hablo-**que se le puede hacer, pero vamos rápido que tenemos que ordenar las maletas-**y después de eso se fueron en el auto de gray al centro comercial, y hay comenzó el martirio para gray…..

**Con Natsu y Lucy **

**-mentir es dañino-**comento Natsu mirando de reojo a Lucy quien tenía oculto sus ojos por su flequillo

-**es verdad, me sentí horrible mintiéndole a juvia y a Levy-chan-.**

**-tienes razón y más enzima con todo lo que te dijo juvia sobre la amistas y esas cosas-.**

**-mejor hubiera sido haber sido deportada pero así no tendría que mentirle a Levy-chan y juvia, será mejor que haga eso-**dijo mirando a Natsu buscando alguna respuesta

Natsu quien la miraba asombrado decidió parar para poder hablar con Lucy

-**crees que eso es posible?-** dijo Natsu seriamente

**-no, pero así sería mejor-.**

**-¿Cómo que eso sería mejor?-.**

**-seria, porque así no te usaría ni obligaría a mentirle a toda tu familia, no tendría que mentirle a mis mejores amigas, así sería todo mejor-.**

**-¿y tu padre, que crees que aria el?-.**

**-haa, tendría que casarme con la persona que elija el, después de todo él es mi padre-** al terminar puso cara de nostalgia

Natsu le iba a contestar pero su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla y decía "mamá (padre?)"

-**es mi madre, ¿Qué le digo?-**pregunto Natsu a la rubia esperando una respuesta

-**solo dile la verdad…. Dile que esto es una farsa y que no abra boda-**.

**Continuara **

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews y ahora espero no retrasarme más en actualizar, ha y desde ahora creo que van haber muchas más faltas de ortografía porque la que me revisaba la ortografía ya no la veré más por las vacaciones de verano... espero que no ayean muchas.  
**


	6. Chapter 6- jódanse todos

**primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el maldito retraso.**

**Pero en estos días no he tendido internet por lo tanto no he podido actualizar, así que se los compensare: subiré el capitulo 7 en unas dos horas mas o antes, no se depende de cuanto demore en corregir las faltas de ortografía **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

**Aun no me lo puedo creer de que Fairy Tail vuelve este año, estoy terriblemente feliz **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6 "jódanse todos"**

-**es mi madre, ¿Qué le digo?-**pregunto Natsu a la rubia esperando una respuesta

-**solo dile la verdad…. Dile que esto es una farsa y que no abra boda-**.

-**bueno si tú lo dices,.. Halo?-.**

**-_Natsu, hijo ¿Cómo estas para el viaje?-._**

**_-_****bien pero tengo que decirte algo-.**

**-_hee?, ¿Qué cosa querido?-._**

**_-_****hee….-**comenzó a dudar, miró fijamente la cara de la Heartfilia y esta no había cambiado su cara de seriedad

-**_¿Qué pasa hijo?, ¿Qué quieres decirle a mamá?-._**

**_-_****¡nada!, solo que vamos con unos amigos y que me tengas mi comida favorita para cuando llegue, que Lucy no sabe cocinar bien, jajajajaja-.**

**_-¡claro hijo los estaremos esperando, chaito~!-._**

**_-_****chao mamá-**y corto

-**¡qué crees que has hecho?, imbécil!-**le grito la rubia enfadada

-**solo hice lo que más te conviene-**le contesto Natsu tomando la marcha del vehículo

-**¡pero yo no quería meterte más en problemas!-** hablo sin pensar la rubia, pero luego lo pensó y se sonrojo a más no poder

Natsu, quien la miraba sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo solo sonrió con burla y ¿algo más?-**así que…. No quieres meterme más en problemas ¿he?-.**

**-¡no termine la frase, era no meterlos en problemas a ti y a gray, juvia y Levy-chan!-**grito Lucy con los ojos y puños cerrados

-**seee, como digas…. Ho!, tenemos que apurarnos que ya son las seis ¡solo faltan dos horas!-**y acelero más ahora iban a 120 k/h

El viaje duro unos cinco minutos, durante ese corto trayecto Lucy le iba reclamando sobre lo de antes y Natsu solo se reía y se burlaba de sus expresiones de cara, cuando llegaron saludaron al portero y luego subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso de la rubia y ahora la "nueva casa" de Natsu.

Guardaron sus cosas y ya para las siete estaban listos solo les faltaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y ya estarían listos; a las siete y media estaban listos y decidieron llamar a un taxi para no tener que tener más molestias por el auto de la rubia, cuando llegaron en el taxi al aeropuerto gray, juvia y Levy ya estaban esperándolos.

-**¡acaso no saben que hay que llegar con por lo menos una hora de anticipación!-**los regaño Levy-**díganme que por lo menos sacaron sus pasajes-.**

-**seee-**hablaron al unísono Natsu y Lucy

-**ya revisaron esos televisores donde muestran el número de vuelo y que tenemos que hacer con las maletas?-**pregunto Natsu y gray le movió la cabeza en negación

-**yo lo vi, vamos al mostrador/ **(creo que así se llama)**/-**dijo Levy

Al llegar al mostrador pusieron sus maletas en una cinta, donde fueron pesadas. Les entregaron el pasaporte (Natsu y los demás) a una señorita para que revise si efectivamente están en el vuelo a magnolia, les entregaron un ticket indicándoles la puerta por donde tienen que embarcarse y la hora, (me saltare lo demás, me da flojerita escribirlo ;P).

Paso una hora y media de vuelo y al llegar al aeropuerto de magnolia Natsu y los demás fueron a buscar sus maletas y fueron a esperar un taxi, tiraron sus cosas al maletero y se fueron a la casa de la familia de Natsu.

Cuando el taxi paro todos bajaron y las mas sorprendidas fueron juvia, Levy y Lucy.

-**esto es ….-.**hablo Lucy

**-…como el …-**hablo Levy

-**… océano-**termino la frase juvia

-**¡NO!-**gritaron las tres como unas verdaderas locas

**-¡hag! ¿Qué les sucede?-**hablo Natsu quien se había encargado de bajar el equipaje de Lucy y el suyo y el pobre de Gray el de él y de Juvia y Levy

-**en este lugar no tengo señal!-**lloraban dramáticamente las tres

-**y ¿eso que tiene de malo?-**pregunto gray

-**no podre corroborar si están trabajando los vagos que tengo por empleados!-**gritaba Lucy

-**no podré arreglar las citas de Levy-chan!-**gritaba juvia (juvia era la asistente personal de Levy)

-**mis novelas…. Mis nuevas obras que estaban en trámite….. mi película-**Levy estaba derrotada en el suelo asiendo circulitos en la tierra en posición fetal a ella se le unieron juvia y Lucy y así las tres estaban con una aura depresiva rodeándolas

**-creo que en el pueblo hay un lugar con internet-**dijo Natsu tratando de acordarse donde quedaba dicho lugar

-**enserio?!-**hablaron las tres

-**seee, ahora bajen que tenemos que irnos en lancha hasta la casa de mis padres-**explico Natsu mientras que gray ya había bajado todas las maletas, pero había subido de nuevo para ver en que estado estaban las "damas" -**yo bajo primero para ayudarlas a bajar-.**

La primera fue Levy quien tuvo que ser ayudada por Natsu que la tomo de la cintura, después venia gray a este Natsu le movió la escalera dejando como resultado que callera de cara al suelo, después de que gray se levantara, empujo a Natsu y largaron a pelear, y ahora la que venía bajando era Lucy, venía bien pero como Natsu y gray estaban peleando no se dieron cuenta y justo gray empujo a Natsu en dirección donde Lucy bajaba logrando que Natsu con sus manos tocara el trasero de la rubia.

**-¡kyaaaa, pervertido….. huaaa!-**y Lucy por tratar de pegarle a Natsu se resbala cayendo arriba de este y para sumarle venia juvia bajando tranquilamente pero por el movimiento que hizo Lucy desequilibro a juvia logrando que esta callera y gray por tratar de salvarla también cae quedando todos así: Natsu primero con las manos en una parte "suave " de Lucy, Lucy con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Natsu, a juvia arriba de Lucy de espalda a ella y la cara de gray en los pechos de juvia y a todo esto Levy les saco fotos sin que nadie se diera cuenta solo una persona externa al grupo que se venía acercando.

-**¡¿pero qué mierda pasa aquí?!-** pregunto un tipo musculoso con su cara con pirsing-** ¿Salamander?**

Natsu que estaba petrificado mirando la cara de la rubia tan cerca de la suya que no podía salir de la impresión y pensaba él que de seguro estaría tan sonrojado como Lucy, pero paso algo que nunca fue pensado ni por Natsu y ni por Lucy, fue que gray se intentó levantar y juvia igual, esto hizo que juvia pasara accidentalmente su mano por la cabeza de Lucy ejerciendo un "poco" de fuerza logrando con esto que los labios de Natsu y Lucy se juntaran por unos segundos hasta que Lucy se separó de golpe.

-**he… esto…yo … Natsu….no… jodida juvia…..puto gray…..-**decía cosas intangibles Lucy y al final solo dijo-**haaa putos todos (¬_¬)-.**

**-haa, Lucy-chan si solo fue un beso, ustedes tienes que haberse dado muchos en todo el tiempo que estuvieron de novios-** hablo juvia con cara de burla

-**¡pero me dio vergüenza!-**dijo la rubia roja como tomate

-**parece que a Natsu le dio más…. Mira no se mueve-**decía gray mientras sacaba su celular y le sacaba fotos a la cara de Natsu

Natsu estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo escarlata. El de pirsing que ya se había sentido muy ignorado salto a la lancha y comenzó a mover el cuerpo de Natsu con un palo.

-**oe, Salamander, reacciona..-**vio que ni siquiera cerraba los ojos opto por lo mejor que fue tirarlo al agua-**haa, veamos si despiertas con esto…. ¡Salamander al agua!-.**

**-no!... espera GAJ…. Huaaag-**y Natsu quien había reaccionado justo cuando Gajeel lo había lanzado, cae a la fría agua

-**¡Natsu!-**grito Lucy para ir a verlo preocupada pero luego toda la preocupación se fue a la mierda cuando vio la cara que puso Natsu cuando saco su cabeza del agua-**jajajaja ¡foto, foto, listo jajaja!**-Lucy le había saco bastantes fotos a Natsu con cada expresión que puso el peli rosa al salir del agua

-**¡Lucy borra eso! -**le grito Natsu que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la lancha, para ser más específicos cerca de Lucy

-**¡NO, esto se lo mostrare a tu madre, jajaja….!-**Lucy que se estaba riendo de Natsu, no se percató que este tenía su mano muy cerca de ella, Natsu la tiro del brazo con la intención de que Lucy callera con su celular para que con el agua se borraran todas las fotos que le saco la rubia pero….no, Lucy alcanzó a tirarle su celular a juvia, luego solo sintió el agua mojar su ropa y cuerpo pero antes-**¡no sé nadar!-.**

**-¡Lucy….!-**Natsuvio como la rubia trataba de salir del agua esto le dio gracia, pero de inmediato la fue a "salvar de las frías aguas"-** ¿te mojo mucho el agua?**-.

Lucy lo miro con cara de "no me digas que el agua te moja", pero luego sintió que algo caía de sus ojos, estaba llorando.

-**luce-**susurro Natsu quien estaba impresionado

-**¡imbécil, sácame del agua!-** Lucy estaba como colgada del cuello de Natsu

-**pero no me dejas moverme-**le explico Natsu que con suerte los mantenía a flote

-**¡toma la cuerda!-**grito gray para sacarlos

-**OK-**Natsu agarro la cuerda y así gray y el otro tipo los sacaron, y ya afuera del agua en la lancha, Lucy respiro aliviada

-**lu-chan, ¿Cómo que no sabes nadar?-**pregunto preocupada la McGarden

-**Lucy-chan, venga- **y así Lucy fue a los brazos de juvia y comenzó a llorar pero casi no se le notaba porque no emitía ningún sonido

-**ya vámonos luego, para que Natsu y la rubia se sequen-**dijo el de pirsing

-**bastardo como se te ocurre tirarme al agua, Gajeel!-**grito Natsu para ser ignorado por todos

-**soy Gajeel y soy el primo de afeminado-**se presentó Gajeel recibiendo un "hola" de parte de todos, para luego comenzar a presentarse cada uno hasta llegar a Levy

-**soy Levy McGarden-**se presentó pero se dio vuelta de inmediato para ver como seguía Lucy, esto hizo que a Gajeel le llamara la atención la pequeña de pelo azul y también que mirara a la única que no se había presentado pero ya deducía quien podía ser

-**tú debes ser la novia de Natsu, ¿cierto?-**pregunto Gajeel

**-seee, y ¿nos podemos ir, tengo frio y quiero cambiarme?-**explico la rubia

-**¿Por qué no te cambias aquí?-**pregunto gray inocentemente sin darse cuenta hasta que Natsu le hablo un poco ¿enojado?

-**¿eres imbécil o quieres ver a Luce desnuda?-**hablo Natsu con cara de diablo

-**¡no era eso!, aparte no era eso, a mí solo me importa juvia-.**

**-me lo esperaba del actor porno, vamos son solo diez minutos hasta llegar…..toma luce-**dijo Natsu mientras le pasaba una frezada a la rubia

-**gra..gracias-**toma la manta y se ubicó al medio de juvia y Levy estas al ver que tiritaba, decidieron hablarle

-**¿tienes mucho frio, lu-chan?-**pregunto Levy

-**sí, mucho-**contesto la Heartfilia

-**está bien, ¡Natsu-san!-**grito juvia y Natsu la quedo mirando

**-¿qué?-**pregunto mientras se acercaba

-**podría darle calor a Lucy-chan?-.**

**-¿¡QUE!?-**gritaron Natsu y Lucy

-**pero si se van a casar, que no les de vergüenza-**y con una fuerza impresionante Levy tiro del brazo de Natsu dejándolo al lado de Lucy

-**oi, Levy, será mejor que ustedes estén aquí-**dijo Natsu

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto con cara de enfado Levy

-**porque yo tengo que guiar la ….lancha- **Natsu se giró y se dio cuenta de que Lucy se había quedado dormida en su hombro-**tendré que quedarme aquí-.**

**-que bien, entonces, ¡muevan sus asqueroso traseros, bastardos, que Natsu y lu-chan se congelan!-**grito Levy logrando que la lancha (dirigida por Gajeel) se pusiera en marcha

**Con Natsu y Lucy **

**-_Natsu…-_**murmuro Lucy entre sueño, logrando sacarle un leve sonrojo a Natsu-**_eres un jodido pervertido-._**

**Continuara **

* * *

**en el siguiente capitulo ya estarán en la casa de los padres de Natsu. **

**Estoy inmensamente agradecida por sus review. **

**-y si quieren saber como es la madre de Natsu, busquen Yuki Sakurakouji, es la mujer de pelo color cafe claro, pero aquí sera de diferente color de pelo Y los ojos son entre morado y cafe oscuro.-  
**


	7. Chapter 7- SueñoPesadilla?

**este capítulo no iba, pero antes de subir el que era, se me ocurrió este y después de cuatro horas, estaba listo, pero como me quede de nuevo sin internet no lo pude subir hasta hoy, pero el otro capitulo lo subiré el jueves o viernes, hay por fin saldrán los padres de Natsu, todo depende si es que llegara a tener internet. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

**cuando salgan estas cositas ======== (**) -*_es cuando hay un dialogo de los personajes, que no sea del sueño_*- **hay verán de que les estoy hablando (escribiendo?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 7 "sueño/pesadilla?"

POV Natsu

Solo faltaban como unos cinco minutos para llegar a la casa de mis padres, y Lucy aún seguía durmiendo en mi hombro, quien pensaría que durmiendo se vería tan linda, aunque parece una niña durmiendo, pero de repente se comenzó a mover inquieta, la moví y le hable pero no despertaba, decidí hablarle a Levy o a Juvia para que la calmen.

-**Juvia, Levy…..-**les hable pero ninguna me prestó atención, claro, Juvia iba hablando con el actor porno y miraban el agua, Levy iba hablando, no, peleando con Gajeel, por lo tanto, me ignoraron

Mire nuevamente a Lucy y ahora se le notaba que iba a llorar, le hable nuevamente, y parece que me escucho porque se tranquilizó un poco, pero ahora comenzó a murmurar "_niña, mamá_", y otras cosas más, se veía con miedo, que raro, de todos los años que la conozco nunca la he visto así, solo cuando el bastardo de Sting la secuestro.

POV Lucy

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no había nada solo agua y algo así como escombros, algunos objetos estaban en el aire, yo estaba con una falda negra, una blusa negra, unas botas negras y una chaqueta larga de color rojo, mi pelo extrañamente estaba más largo me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos._

_Comencé a caminar y encontré a un conejo negro saltando en el agua, me acerque al conejo y el conejo me miro, sentí miedo, el conejo tenía un ojo de color rojo, pero uno así como sangre brillante y el otro era de color amarillo._

_-**que haces en este lugar?-**me hablo el conejo con vos grave, era una voz femenina, pero era muy grave, por alguna extraña razón, yo quise correr pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, no me quedo de otra, tenía que responderle _

_-**no sé, aparecí en este lugar-.**_

**_-estas perdida?-_**_dijo mientras se acercaba a mi _

_-**creo que sí, ¿Dónde estoy?-.**_

**_-este lugar?... no tiene nombre, eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso-_**_me dijo el conejo mientras me mostraba unos dientes nada parecido a un conejo, estos eran como de tiburón, era un sonrisa perturbadora, diabólica _

_-**¿he?-**este conejo me está molestando_ ****

**_-ya es hora de que desaparezca-_**_me dijo el conejo mientras era consumido por una esfera negra, en ese momento mi cuerpo reacciono y pude moverme, comencé a correr pero la curiosidad me invadió, miro para atrás y de la esfera salió una niña de unos 15 años, tenía el pelo negro con las puntas un color como rojo con morado, vestía muy parecido a mí solo que toda su ropa era negra, tenía la cabeza agachada, la levanto y me miro tenía los ojos rojos-**oye, creo que mejor te llevo a un lugar súper "lindo"-.**_

_Después de eso se me acerco súper rápido y me tomo de la muñeca derecha, intente resistirme pero no pude aflojar el agarre de la niña. Me arrastro hacia una esfera roja y entramos en ella, cerré los ojos por miedo y cuando los abrí estábamos en mi antigua casa._

_-**este lugar era tu casa… cuando tu madre estaba viva, estaba~-**me dijo la niña que aún me tenía tomada de la muñeca_

_Me dirigió hasta entrar a la casa, para ser más específicos al despacho de mi padre, él está como siempre trabajando, y hablaba por celular._

_-**tranquila, a la noche nos vemos, donde siempre-**dijo mi padre a la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la línea- **nos vemos-.**_

_Luego de colgar continúo con su trabajo. La niña me tiro de la muñeca y el espacio donde estaba mi padre se volvió blanco._

_-**niña, que le paso a mi padre!?-**pregunte asustada-**porque todo esta blanco!?-.**_

**_-estamos en el lugar sin nombre, Lucy Heartfilia-_**_dijo la niña sombría_

_-**oye…-**antes de que terminara de hablar el espacio dejo de ser blanco y mostro un lugar lleno de flores, en este se encontraba una mujer rubia, pero mirándola mejor era mi madre_

_-**tu madre siempre fue muy ingenua, pobre Layla-**dijo la niña mirando a mi madre y acercándonos a ella_

_-**¿Por qué me muestras a mi madre?-**le pregunte a la niña _

_-**¿Qué?, no te gusta ver a tu madre viva, otra ves?-**me dijo mirándome _

_-**cla..claro que sí, pero, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto-**le dije franca a la niña_

_-**es para mostrarte algo de que tú no te acuerdas-**dijo triste la niña, pero luego su actitud cambio y mostro una sonrisa-**¡mira esa eres tú!-.**_

_Mire al lugar donde ella miraba, y en efecto, yo está corriendo en dirección a mi madre, abre tenido unos doce o quince años en esa época._

_-**guau~, que recuerdos de esa época-**dijo mirando a mi yo del pasado_

_-**eras bastante feliz, en esos tiempos-**dijo nostálgica? La niña_

**_-Claro, en esa época estaba con todos mis seres queridos-_**_dije enérgica_

_-**basta de esto, vamos a otro lugar-**me dijo la niña, y nuevamente todo se volvió blanco, y después cambio a un lugar, era como un salón de clases, pero asiendo memoria, ese lugar era donde yo estudiaba. Que recuerdos, pero igual me acuerdo que en ese entonces molestaban mucho a una niña porque a ella se le habían muerto sus padres y su hermano en un accidente de tráfico, solo ella sobrevivió _

_-**cuando yo estaba estudiando, estaba en este salón, y recuerdo que siempre molestaban a una niña porque ella fue la única que sobrevivió a un accidente donde murieron sus padres y su hermano. Eso nunca me agrado, siempre le decían que ella traía al mala suerte o que ella era la muerte, eso me molestaba bastante-**le dije a la niña, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha _

**_-exacto-_**_ me dijo sin mirarme-**mira con atención-.**_

_Mire nuevamente la sala y en ella entraron un grupo de estudiante y fueron hasta al final de la sala, hay se encontraba una niña de pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos morados, pero se le notaba muy triste, los niños se acercaron un poco más a ella y uno de los niños le tiro un jugo, el cual le llego a la niña en la cabeza, logrando que quedara toda mojada-._

_-**tú eres la muerte, no deberías estar acá-**dijo un niño de pelo negro_

_-**exacto, tú mataste a tus padres y a….. mi novio!-**grito una niña de pelo celeste y al igual que el otro le tiro una manzana _

_Y así un sinfín de cosas le tiraron y le dijeron, la pobre niña solo se cubría la cabeza para que el impacto de las cosas no le llegaran tan fuerte, la niña estaba llorando, pero no les respondía en nada, de tanto fue que la molestaron que ella se creía la responsable de la muerte de sus padres y hermano._

_-**no eres más que una perra que vino del infierno a matarnos a todos-**dijo ahora otra niña de pelo morado_

_-**¡deténganse!-**grito una rubia desde la entrada de la sala_

_*-**¡pero si esa niña soy yo!-**dije sorprendida, no me acordaba nada de eso_

_-**gracias-**me dijo la niña _

_-**¿gracias?, ¿porque?-**le pregunte a la niña _

**_-por salvarme-_**_me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con sus ojos llorosos _

_-**¿he?-**dije confundida* _

_En efecto yo entre y me pare al frente de la niña y las cosas que le tiraban dejaron de llegar_

**_-¡Heartfilia!-_**_grito la niña de pelo celeste _

_-**¡lárguense, déjenla tranquila!-**grito mi yo del pasado _

_-**eres aburrida Lucy, vámonos, que ya me aburrí de la presencia de la muerte-**dijo con desprecio la de pelo morado _

_-**descuida, no dejare que te molesten más-**dijo mi yo del pasado _

_-**gracias-**dijo la niña _

_*-**oye niña, ¿esa eras tú?-**le pregunte atónita a la niña_

_-**sí, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-**me dijo sonriendo pero después su sonrisa desapareció y el espacio nuevamente se volvió blanco y apareció otro, era un lugar un poco oscuro había una cama, un closet, dos muebles a los lados de la cama, un televisor, y bastantes libros. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba la niña con un cuchillo en las mano, se lo coloco en frente de su cuello _

_-**¡qué vas hacer?!-**grite desesperada tratando de acércame y quitarle el cuchillo a la niña, pero la niña que me mostraba esto me retuvo en mi lugar-**oye, que crees que haces, ¡se va a suicidar!, ¡tengo que detenerla!-.**_

**_-ya no puedes hacer nada, esto ya paso, es el pasado-_**_me dijo triste mirando a su yo del pasado*_

_Mire horrorizada la escena y la niña con lágrimas en los ojos dijo-**gracias por todo lo que asiste por mí, Lucy-chan, perdón, no pude aguatar más, lo siento-**y con fuerza la niña se enterró el cuchillo en el cuello, la sangre salto por el lugar y la niña callo pesadamente al suelo _

_*-**perdón por mostrarte esto, pero esto ya lo viste, lamentablemente-**me dijo la niña *_

_Y justo después entro la yo del pasado a la habitación con una pequeña niña de pelo café claro, las dos entramos riendo a la habitación pero luego de mirar el interior miramos a la niña en el suelo con un charco de sangre rodeándola _

_-**¡ALICE!-**gritamos las dos con horror, entramos rápidamente y le tomamos el pulso, ya estaba muerta-**al..alice-.**_

_Luego de gritar y llorar entro una señora, parecía ser la abuela de la niña_

_*-**gracias, por ser la única que me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba-**dijo Alice*_

_Lucy aun no salía del impacto cuando la imagen cambio y ahora era cuando Layla estaba a punto de morir, estaban en un hospital y ahí se podía apreciar a Lucy de unos 20 años sentada en la sala de espera, estaba con una cara enorme de angustia, ¿la razón?, pues es que estaban interviniendo a Layla, era una operación riesgosa, y la operación ya había durado cuatro horas._

_Lucy estaba solo con algunos amigos de Layla, Jude no se encontraba. Un doctor salió del quirófano y se dirigió a la sala de espera, tenía un semblante triste._

_-**familiares de Layla Heartfilia?-**pregunto el doctor en general_

_-**yo soy su hija-**respondió la Lucy de hay_

_-**lamento decirle esto, pero, no pudimos hacer nada, Layla, su madre..-**el doctor callo un rato y continuo-**ella tiene derrame cerebral, lo siento-.**_

_La Lucy de esa época cayó al suelo y los amigos de Layla la fueron a auxiliar, lloraron con ella. Jude llego justo en el momento de que el doctor dijo lo que tenía Layla._

_-**tú-**dijo Lucy y se acercó delante de su padre-**por tu culpa mi madre le paso esto-**susurro Lucy pero fue perfectamente escuchado por Jude, quien solo agacho la cabeza_

_El espacio comenzó a moverse muy rápido y en ese lapso de tiempo se podía apreciar todo lo que paso en esos momentos._

_Después de eso paso el tiempo y finalmente Layla murió. Fue enterrada en el cementerio y su funeral fue privado, solo estaban los más cercanos a la familia, uno de los presentes era una mujer de cabello celeste muy bien parecida. Lucy se acercó a su padre y le susurro con frialdad._

_-**y te atreves a traer a tu amante-**dijo Lucy, en su voz se notaba el enojo y a la ves la tristeza que esas palabras ameritaban _

_Nuevamente el lugar cambio, y ahora se encontraban en el mismo lugar del principio._

_-**te acordaste de todo?-**pregunto Alice _

_-**sí-**dije sin ánimos, estaba llorando, ni me había dado cuenta _

_-**perdón por mostrarte esto, pera sabes algo?-**me dijo la niña_

_-**¿Qué?-**pregunte aun llorando _

_-**esto es un sueño-**me dijo mientras su imagen iba desapareciendo_

_-**¡Alice!-**grite tratando de tomar su mano_

_-**tranquila, seguro no recordaras nada cuando despiertes, pero en un tiempo seguro me recordaras-**me dijo sonriendo y con una lágrima termino de desaparecer _

_-**¡NO!-**grite tratando de abrazarla _

Fin POV Lucy

Lucy despertó y se encontraba siendo abrazada fuertemente por Natsu el cual la miraba preocupado.

-**por fin despertaste luce, ¿Qué soñabas? -**pregunto Natsu mirándola aun abrazándola

-**n..no me acuerdo-**respondió la rubia tratando de acordarse

-**pero que olvidadiza, debe de haber tenido que ser una pesadilla, te movías mucho y estas llorando-**termino de decir el Dragneel limpiando las lágrimas con su mano

-**Natsu-**dijo fríamente Lucy

-**que pasa luce-**respondió inocentemente Natsu

-**suéltame-**dijo Lucy y Natsu miro bien, y tenía a Lucy en sus piernas, para ser más exactos la tenía encima de él, dejando las piernas de Lucy a los lados, y Natsu por abrazarla tenía una mano peligrosamente cerca del trasero de la rubia

-**si quieren hacer _eso_, vallan a un motel o por lo menos esperen a que lleguemos a una casa-**dijo Gajeel con maldad

-**¡puto pervertido!-**grito Lucy soltando a Natsu y encestándole una patada en todo el estomago

La lancha estaba unos metros de la casa y ya se podía apreciar a una mujer esperándolos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

**Continuara**

* * *

**El capitulo quedo** **medio**-_muy_-** raro, pero es que en este capitulo quise explicar un poco la razón por la que Lucy no quiere saber nada de su padre.** y si quieren saber quien es Alice busquen a la Alice de Pandora Hearts, pero cambie algunas cosas para que no sean iguales.

**En el siguiente capitulo ya estarán en la casa de los padres de Natsu. (ahora es verdad** ~¬.¬~)

**Estoy inmensamente agradecida por sus review. **

**-y si quieren saber como es la madre de Natsu, busquen Yuki Sakurakouji, es la mujer de pelo color cafe claro, pero aquí sera de diferente color de pelo Y los ojos son entre morado y cafe oscuro.-  
**


	8. Chapter 8-no se me ocurrió nada

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8 "no se me ocurrió nada….." **

Luego de un minuto llegaron a la casa de los padres de Natsu.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con una señora de unos 45 años, de pelo color rosado claro, no era alta y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero cuando vio que bajaban de la lancha puso los ojos abiertos como platos al ver "eso".

-**¡eres un pervertido imbécil, Dragneel!-**grito una rubia no conocida por la señora peli rosa

-**¡lo mal entendiste, bruja!-**le devolvió el Dragneel

-**¡eres un maldito bastardo pervertido!-**contraataco la rubia

-**¡y tú eres insoportable!-**le devolvió el peli rosa

-**¡ojala te pudras!-**grito la rubia

**-estúpida-**le respondió el Dragneel

-**taradito~-**dijo la rubia mirándolo con cara de burla

-**bobita-**le respondió de la misma forma

-**mensito-.**

**-tontita y teñida-**le respondió el cabreado y ya más que enojado

-**¡no soy teñida!, soy natural, ¡no como tú, afeminado!-**dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en la boca, esto la estaba entreteniendo

-**dime que soy afeminado otra vez y te pasara algo malo-**dijo con malicia Natsu

-**afeminado!-**le grito la rubia ya enojada

-**bastarda!-**le grito el Dragneel, eso sí le llego a la rubia hiriéndola de paso

-**¡pendejoooo!-**le grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia

-**¡putaaaa!-**y el Dragneel se arrepintió de lo que dijo a los segundos después

La rubia le iba a responder pero gray los detuvo antes de que se dijeran más cosas como las de antes

-**¡cálmense los dos!-**grito enojado Gray

-**solo porque lo dices tú-** respondió la rubia con voz fingida a gray

-**quien es ella?-**pregunto tímidamente juvia a gray

-**creo que es la madre de Natsu-** le respondió el azabache

Natsu y Lucy se miraron desafiantemente y giraron poco a poco a donde gray les indicaba con su dedo

El primero en quedar impresionado fue Natsu y a los segundo después la rubia también.

**_Pov Lucy _**

Estaba "peleando" con el idiota de Natsu hasta que gray nos dijo que paráramos y juvia pregunto por una señora, yo no lo tome atención solo miraba desafiadoramente a Natsu y el muy maldito me miraba igual, nos fuimos girando poco a poco y al girar asía donde gray nos indicaba y al mirar nos encontramos con una mujeres de unos cuarenta y muchos años, ella nos miraba con cara de horror….. Pero mirándola mejor se parece al idiota número uno más conocido como Natsu Dragneel, ella tiene el color de pelo de Natsu solo que un poco más claro pero igual rosado,…. Aunque ella tiene los ojos entre morado y café oscuro….. Pensándolo bien podría ser… ¡la mamá de Natsu!

Oh por Dios, es su madre, y yo mostrando una mala imagen de mí, seguro va a pensar que nuestra "relación" no sería buena y que no deberíamos casarnos.

Me gire y mire a Natsu el miraba a su madre con ¿miedo?, no creo, se ve que es un ángel la señora, pero bueno el idiota la mira con miedo y veo que ella se nos acerca y mira a Natsu.

**_Fin pov Lucy_**

La madre de Natsu se acercó y se paró frente a Natsu y la señora sonrió de forma diabólica que a todos les recorrió un frio perturbador por la espina dorsal.

-**Natsu Dragneel-**hablo aterradoramente la señora

-**ha..hai-**respondió con temor el Dragneel

-**¡IMBECIL, NO SE LES HABLA ASÍ A LAS DAMAS, TARADO!-**grito la señora y le dio un coscorrón y luego lo patio en sus partes nobles

-**¡NO,…HUAAAAJ!-** y el pobre se retorcía en el pasto

**_Pov Natsu _**

Vi que mi madre se acercaba a donde estábamos Lucy y yo, pero se paró delante de mí y me sonrió diabólicamente eso me dio demasiado miedo, esa sonrisa solo la coloca cuando hago algo malo o cuando mi padre lleva a sus amigo a ver el futbol a la casa….. Solo tengo que decir….. me matara cuando nadie nos esté mirando y será una muerte lenta y dolorosa… pero creo que cambio su táctica por que….

-**¡IMBECIL, NO SE LES HABLA ASÍ A LAS DAMAS, TARADO!-** me dio un coscorrón, no me dolió pero lo que sí me dolió hasta el alma fue….

-**¡NO,…HUAAAAJ!- **fue que me pateo en mi amigo de abajo

-**le partieron las bolas!-**gritaron al unísono gray y Gajeel, vi que Lucy, Levy y juvia me miraban con cara de dolor y pena….. me corrijo solo eran Levy y juvia porque Lucy me miraba con cara de…. ¡¿Qué?! ¡tiene lágrimas en los ojos!, creo que la patada me dio vuelta el cerebro porque ¡esa mujer no tiene sentimientos!, ahora veo que mi madre se dirige asía Lucy.

Mi madre va asía ella y… ¡la abrasa!, porque a ella la abraza y a mí me patea, ¡no me jodas, menuda mierda mi puta vida!, ¡es injusto!.

**_Fin pov Natsu _**

**-querida, perdona a mi hijo, seguro solo lo dijo por la rabia de no sé qué cosa, pero seguro se arrepentirá de lo que te dijo-**dijo la madre de Natsu

-**se..seguro-** respondió la rubia y correspondió al abrazo de la madre de Natsu

-**tranquila-**le sonrió maternalmente y se dirigió al grupo-**como lo sospecharan soy la madre de Natsu y me llamo Hikari Dragneel, es un gusto en conocerlos-** les sonrió

Todos se presentaron a excepción de Gajeel y Natsu, obviamente por razones obvias, hasta que llegó el turno de la rubia

-**soy Lucy Heartfilia, y como pudo ver soy la prometida de su hijo-**dijo Lucy tímidamente

-**¡eres tan tierna, serás una buena esposa para el idiota que tengo por hijo!-**dijo Hikari

-**igual te quiero mamá-**dijo Natsu en sentido figurado

-**ho, ahora que me acuerdo, tú padre no ha venido a saludar-**susurro enojada

-**seguro el viejo debe estar durmiendo-**dijo desinteresadamente Natsu

-**seguro-**dijo de la misma forma Hikari

-**Hikari… he estado desde el principio-**dijo un hombre alto de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, se veía de carácter respetable y muy serio….. O era lo que aparentaba- **¡hoooola, jodido mocoso!-.**

**-hola, Igneel-**le respondió Natsu chocando puños con su "padre"

-**¡háblale con más respeto a tú padre, Natsu, y tú, Igneel, ásete respetar!-**grito Hikari tirándole las orejas a los dos al mismo tiempo

-**¡AYE!- **respondieron los dos al unísono

-**¡pero qué descortés, adelante, pasen a la casa!-**dijo alegremente Hikari

-**ya-**respondieron al unísono los recién llegados

-**hijo querido, te tengo una sorpresa-**dijo Hikari mirando a Natsu con alegría

-**¿Qué?-**respondió curioso

-**no alcance hacer tu comida preferida pero….-**mira a Natsu que estaba con un aura depresiva rodeándolo-** pero tengo uno de tus postres preferidos ¡pie de limón!-**y a Natsu se le ilumino la cara

Natsu iba directo a abrazar a su madre pero un salvaje pie ninja se interpuso entre el camino de Natsu asía su madre. Logrando que Natsu diera de cara contra el suelo, de fondo se escucharon las risas de Gray y Gajeel y el intento de contener la risa de Juvia y Levy.

-**jajaahahahahajaja-**Natsu escucho la risa que provenía de su derecha

Natsu levanto su cara que estaba con tierra y se encontró con la cara de Lucy que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, también como su padre se revolcaba en el pasto de la risa y a su madre con cara de preocupada. La primera en hablar fue Lucy

-**¿te caíste?-**pregunto entre risas

Natsu se le quedo mirando con cara de "_no me digas_"-**nooo~, estaba probando la puta gravedad-**respondió con ironía

-**jaja, ten-**Lucy le tendió la mano a Natsu para que se levantara del suelo

-**gracias, amor-**dijo Natsu sonriendo con arrogancia, logrando de paso sonrojar a Lucy

-**de na…nada, amor mi..mío-**dijo tartamudeando la rubia

Para la sorpresa de Lucy, al darla la mano a Natsu para que se levantara, este la toma con fuerza y la tira al suelo cayendo ella al barro que estaba al lado de donde callo Natsu

-**¡imbécil!-**grito Lucy, que estaba con barro en toda su costosa ropa y su cara llena de barro

-**¡jajajhaaaaaaaja jojo!, ¡eso fue genial!-**grito Natsu feliz de ver las expresiones de Lucy al caer al barro, pero por reírse y abrir la boca, Lucy, le tiro barro dentro de la boca

-**_vendetta-_**susurro la rubia, y se lanzó arriba de Natsu para de alguna forma ensuciarlo más de lo que estaba el peli rosa ****

Los presentes (exceptuando a Natsu y Lucy), miraban a bizarra escena con una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas. Luego de 5 minutos Hikari se aburrió de ver como su futura "nuera" peleara con su hijo, y más si era en un charco de barro

-**¡DETÉNGANCE LOS DOS!-**grito Hikari tirando de la oreja a Natsu y a Lucy

-**¡ella empezó!-**se defendió Natsu

-**¡cobarde!-**grito la rubia

Los demás miraban la escena con diversión, ósea ver a Hikari regañar a Natsu y a Lucy era gracioso, primero, porque Natsu se defendía y acusaba de todo a Lucy, segundo, Hikari les tiraba las orejas a los dos y tercero, Natsu y Lucy estaban llenos de barro

-**¡bruja!-.**

**-¡estúpido!-.**

**-¡cálmense de una buena vez!-**grito Hikari

Gray, que miraba todo en silencio, se acercó a Juvia y Levy, quienes veían toda la escena con un tic en el ojo

-**¿Qué les pasa?-**pregunto intrigado Gray

-**¿y se van a casar!?-**dijo-_grito_- Levy, al ver como ahora Hikari les daba la charla de sus vidas a Natsu y Lucy, que ahora estaban sentados de rodillas en el pasto y Hikari estaba con una pizarra y plumones, de quien sabe dónde los saco. Hikari se dio vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra y Natsu aprovecho para tirarle los mofletes a Lucy y esta le tiraba el pelo a Natsu

-**_una relación "súper" saludable-_**susurro gray, logrando un asentimiento de juvia y Levy

-**seee-**dijeron al unísono Juvia y Levy

.

.

…..

…..

.

~(=3=)~

.

…..

…..

.

.

-**y es por eso que no deben pelear las parejas, ¿entendieron?-**dijo Hikari sonriendo como niño con juguete nuevo

-**¡hai!-**hablaron al unísono la "pareja"

-**bueno, ahora pasen a la casa, para dar una fiesta por el regreso de mi bebe-**se escuchó un "_mamá ¬.¬_" de parte de Natsu, lo cual fue ignorado olímpicamente por Hikari-**también para recibir a sus amigos y por supuesto a mi nueva hija Lucy-chan-.**

**-gracias, Hikari-san-**respondió Lucy conmovida por las palabras de la señora

-**bien, pasen "a la casa de los Dragneel"-**hablo después de bastante tiempo de silencio Igneel

Todos entraron a la casa, a simple vista era una casa muy acogedora pero parecía que la familia tenía un fetiche un poco extraño, porque en una pared había un gran dragón rojo rodeado de fuego, en la sala de estar por lo menos habían tres dragones de distintos colores también habían unas palabras escritas en un cuadro donde decía "_Dragón Slayer_" en un hermoso color rojo sangre.

-**juvia piensa que es muy bonita su casa, Hikari-san-**alago juvia respetuosamente

-**tiene razón-**apoyo Levy

-**no te emociones tanto, enana-**hablo Gajeel que se encontraba al lado de Levy

-**no me digas enana, pedazo de chatarra inútil-**contraataco Levy

-**dime eso después de una noche de sex…..-**sus palabras quedaron en su garganta después de recibir una "sartenazo" de parte de Hikari

-**no seas vulgar Gajeel con los invitados, sobre todo si ese invitado es una escritora famosa-**dijo Hikari con un sartén gigante en la mano

-**si tía-**dijo al estilo militar Gajeel

-**¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**todos dirigieron su mirada a donde se encontraba Lucy, estaba arriba de un sofá para no ser agarrada por esa cosa azul con patas ojos grandes negro, una aborrecida de la naturaleza que lleva por nombre "Happy"-**¡Natsu, saca a tu gato!-.**

**-¿Por qué?, ¿si solo quiere jugar?-**dijo Natsu mientras tomaba a Happy entre sus brazos, se los acerco un poco a Lucy y el gato intento rasguñarla a la primera oportunidad

-**cuando estábamos en Tokio, nos llevábamos bien,…. qué raro-**dijo pensativa Lucy

-**no se preocupe, Lucy-chan, Happy se pone así porque piensa que le que está quitando territorio y por territorio me refiero a Natsu-**explico Hikari con unos lentes de secretaria anticuada

-**ho-**salió de la boca de Natsu y Lucy y un gruñido de parte de Happy asía Lucy

-**genial, el gato me odia-**susurro Lucy

-**tranquila, algún día se le pasara a happ….-**las palabras de Natsu murieron en su garganta cuando un golpe salvaje le llego en toda la mandíbula

-**¡maldito bastardo imbécil!, ¿¡Por qué mierda no me dijiste que te ibas a casar!?-**grito alguien llegando salvajemente a la casa de los Dragneel

**Continuara **

* * *

**gracias por sus review.**

**-y si quieren saber como es la madre de Natsu, busquen Yuki Sakurakouji de Code Breaker , es la mujer de pelo color cafe claro, pero aquí sera de diferente color de pelo Y los ojos son entre morado y cafe oscuro.-  
**


End file.
